Dying Roses and Shattered Egos
by PhoenixofFire177
Summary: Omegaverse AU: Alfred F. Jones was a normal teenage alpha. He took perfect care of his younger omega siblings. But when his sister, Aubry, is abandoned his whole world crashes down. He struggles with love and loss but at the same time, something that takes it's toll on him. It seems easy no? Well it's not. How will he manage it? Read and find out. FrUk, AmerBel, PruCan, SuFin, etc
1. Chapter 1

Dying Roses and Shattered Egos

_Beep_

The unconscious Omega's breathing slowed as her panicked family struggled to hold back tears.

_Beep_

Voices struggled to be heard, to have her show some sign of life.

_Beep_

One voice rose above the rest, begging and pleading for her to be okay.

_Beep_

A flicker of remembrance, one slight memory, was all it took for her to wish she was conscious again. To take her revenge.

_Beep_

Her brother, Alfred, sat by her side, eyes never leaving the purple mark on her face. The mark of utter betrayal from her Alpha.

_Beep_

The scar that she would have until she awakened.

_Beep~ _**"Clear!"**

\- (Flashback, Two hours ago) -

_Aubry sat in her apartment, waiting patiently for her Alpha to return home. Fidel, Her Alpha of two years now, had been gone for two months on a business trip. As much as it had hurt for her to let him leave, knowing he was coming back today was a huge comfort that steeled her anxiety. Every Omega hated when their Alpha had to leave, in extreme cases, Some Omegas had almost died from the anxiety. A loud crash jolted the Haitian Omega out of her thoughts. A Cuban Alpha stepped through the door, dragging a small Columbian Omega with him. _

"_Bonjour Fidel…" Aubry's voice trailed off, seeing the unfamiliar Omega that stood with him. The Cuban sent her a swift nod to show he had heard her and acknowledged her presence. _

"_Hola amour." The Columbian flinched as if she had been slapped. Fidel stroked her cheek lovingly to comfort her. Aubry stared at the pair, wondering if she should leave. At the last moment, Fidel grabbed her arm and pulled her over to where the other Omega stood. _

"_Now Aubry, I want you to meet Pilar. She's my other Omega." Fidel smirked at his first's shocked and betrayed expression. "Now now, I'm not the only Alpha with more than one Omega. It's perfectly normal where I'm from." The disgusted look never dropped from Aubry's normally gentle face. Fidel bit back a snarl. Who was she to tell him what he could and could not do?! She was nothing but a useless, stupid Omega! The more he thought about it, the more enraged he got. Finally, he decided to teacher his useless, lame excuse for an Omega a much needed lesson. He raised his hand and waited for it to connect. The noise ricocheted through the room and down the hallway. An Alpha, about thirty paces away from the door, heard the noise and burst into the darkened room. _

"_What the-?!" He broke off at the sight of a familiar figure lying on the floor. Wide, seemingly shattered green eyes stared up at the American. "Aubry?! What?! Why are you on the floor?!" The blue eyed teen's voice held nothing but concern for the girl. _

"_A-Al… B-behind you." The Haitian managed to choke out a warning to her stepbrother. Alfred turned and was greeted by the Cuban's fist. _

"_Let me finish my lesson!" He snarled, pupils dilating to an oddly demonic point. "She deserves this! I should have abandoned her two years ago!" Alfred stares at his best friend in shock._

"_Fidel… You told me you loved her! That you always would and I had nothing to fear when you took her for your mate. Well tell me bro, is this how your family treats all their Omegas? Because if it is, I don't want Aubry anywhere near you. Heck, I don't want __**anyone**__ in my family near you." The venom in Alfred's voice caused Fidel to be taken aback. This wasn't expected. No one was supposed to interfere with this. Fidel had expected the building to be empty as it usually was when he did this. Alfred also wasn't supposed to be in town to visit until Thursday. That would have given Aubry at least two days to conceal the bruises and Fidel a chance to hide the blood stains that were always present when he lost his temper like this. _

"_Fine. But you only have yourself to blame, amigo, when she dies of abandonment." Fidel's voice was unruffled and he tried to control his splitting heartache when his friend responded._

"_That's a risk I'm willing to take." Alfred picked up his sister's limp body, bridal style, and called the cops. The officer who came had obviously dealt with situations like this before. He ordered Alfred to call their parents and rush his stepsister to the hospital. The last thing Aubry could see was Fidel's bloody figure being shoved into a police car by two very upset Betas. _

====================== (End of Flashback) ===============================================

Four Months Later

"Alfred! Get up or you'll be late! For the third time this **week**!" Arthur Kirkland rolled his eyes when the teen did nothing but throw his alarm clock at the wall. 'Bloody idiot… He always takes too long to get up. Just like Francis…' Arthur thought to himself. He sighed when the blonde haired teen still refused to make an appearance. He turned to his other son, Matthew, for help. "Matthew, love, could you go wake your pig headed brother?" Matthew nodded, grabbing his hockey stick before heading upstairs. "Alfred Fairfax Jones, Get down here before Matthew has to use that hockey stick I saw him grab!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Alfred screamed in fear at the very thought of his brother's hockey stick. Matthew may have looked weak but he certainly wasn't, Alfred had enough bruises to attest to that. "I'm up, I'm up! Sheesh…" Arthur stifled a laugh at his oldest son's irritated response. The teen had started losing more and more sleep since… since the accident with Aubry.

"Geez Dad, did you really need to send Mattie up?!" Alfred groaned, straightening his 'God Bless America' t-shirt. Matthew followed, looking sheepish.

"Yes, now hurry up and eat before you have to leave." Alfred looked as if he was going to be sick.

"Did _**you**_ cook this time?!" Arthur glared at his son.

"Of course not you idiot, Matthew did." Alfred seemed to relax.

"Okay… Thanks dude." He nodded at his brother. Matthew didn't respond, he was already out the door.

"Where's he going?!" Arthur bit back a sarcastic retort. Francis was always better at raising the children then he was, but Francis hadn't left the hospital since he had first found out about the incident. The incident that claimed four months of their little girl's life… so far anyways. Who knew how much longer she'd be in that coma.

"Alfred, your brother is going to school with his Alpha. You've been ignoring everything for quite a while. During that time, Matthew has become quite good friends with Gilbert." Alfred stared at his father in shock.

"Mattie got an Alpha?! And one of my best friends no less!?" Arthur sighed. Clearly his son was hearing impaired.

"Yes you idiot. Now hurry up and go to school!" Alfred opened his mouth as if to protest. "And yes, I will get you from school if anything changes. Now go!" Alfred rolled his eyes but walked out of the door willingly. As the door slammed shut behind him, Arthur broke down. He finally let every emotion he had kept hidden from his sons out, sinking to his knees and sobbing.

"I don't deserve such amazing boys…"


	2. Chapter 2

Dying Roses and Shattered Egos

~That Day at School (With the Alphas) ~

"Alfred! Are you even listening to me?!" Ludwig glared at his best friend who was sitting in their History class, moping.

"Hmmm? What? Oh were you saying something bro?" The American teen stared blankly at the German next to him. Ludwig sighed.

"Nein, Go back to doing vhatever it vas you vere doing. I'll just get Feli to give me advice." Alfred almost threw his desk.

"Feliciano?! He's an Omega! I'll give you advice, 'cause I'm the hero!" That was more like the Alfred everyone knew. And for the most part, got really annoyed by.

"Fine zen. If you zink you can handle it." That last part was a challenge, everyone knew Alfred never backed out of a challenge. He was just way too competitive.

"I _**know**_ I can handle it. Trust me dude, a hero never fails." Everyone in a two foot radius groaned. Every Alpha in their school had already had several injuries from the reckless American. Ludwig bit back a smirk. His best friend was back.

~ With the Omegas (School) ~

"Ve~ tomorrow we get to meet the Alphas!" An overjoyed Italian sat with his best friends. He was the only one who actually seemed even the least bit excited about the introductions.

"Well yeah… But who knows what they'll be like aru." The Chinese man on his right replied, straightening his pony tail.

"Yao's got a point Feli." A small Finnish man spoke up, uncertainty oozing from his voice. "We have no idea what to expect."

"At least I'll get to see my big brother more often." The only girl in the small group pointed out. "I miss Vash so much…"

"Lilli… Sometimes your siblings are the reason you don't want to do anything." The shy Canadian finally spoke up. Lilli stared at him in shock.

"Oi, Matthew's got a point." The final member of their group added.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean Romano~?!" Feliciano attempted to glare at his twin.

"Oh great…" Lilli rolled her eyes as the two Italians began to bicker in their native language. "C'mon Matthew, Yao, Tino. We'd better go before these two make us late. _**Again**_." Said boys followed the blonde girl into the Omega only school building.

~ With the Alphas ~

Alfred and his two bets friends, Gilbert and Matthias, walked out of the school.

"Dude, are you all as psyched as I am for tomorrow?!" Matthias shouted, pumping his fist in the air. The three friends were walking home, together, like they had done since they had turned ten. They had developed a reputation of being the most annoying or as they liked to think of themselves, the most awesome, guys in school. Heck, they had gone so far as to name themselves the 'Awesome Trio'.

"Yeah! It will be totally awesome to see Birdie all day, every day!" A German albino responded, a wicked smirk perpetually on his face.

"I pity your Omega Gil, Especially with your current nickname for them." Alfred spoke up, rolling his eyes at Gilbert's excitement.

"Shut up, you're just jealous cause I got an Omega before you guys did!" Matthias turned to his friends, glaring at Gilbert good-naturedly.

"Oh yeah? Well I live in a house full of other Alphas! I have to put up with _**everyone**_ challenging my dominance every five minutes!" Alfred groaned, when Matthias got like this, there was nothing in this world that could stop his ranting.

"Bro, chillax. Gilbert is just being an idiot. Right Gilbert?!" Alfred shot Gilbert a look that clearly said, '_If you don't agree with me I will kick your butt to the moon_.' Gilbert swallowed hard.

"Y-yeah… I don't know what I was thinking…" Gilbert was cut off by a black car pulling up to the sidewalk.

"Alfred! Get in this bloody car before I send Matthew out there!" Arthur did not seem to be in a joking mood.

"Alright, alright I'm coming old man. Bye dudes!" Alfred waved to his still- bickering friends and got in to the car. Matthew sat in the back, quiet as usual. "Hey bro, how was school?" Alfred attempted to make conversation.

"I-it was f-fine…" The shy blonde continued to stare out the window. "H-how was it f-for you?" Alfred stared at his brother. Something seemed off.

"Fine bro. Hey… is something wrong?" Alfred figured he'd go straight out and say it.

"If you two don't shut up I will personally make sure that you are grounded **for life**!" Arthur snapped, eyes blazing in the mirror. The two teens stared at their father in shock. He had never _ever_ yelled at the two like that. The drive continued in complete silence. Soon they pulled up in front of a familiar building. A blonde Frenchman paced outside the doors nervously.

"Where 'ave you been?!" His French accent was heavy with grief and a hint of anger.

"Bloody traffic. That and I couldn't find our lazy excuse of a son." The taller blonde glared at Alfred. Alfred swallowed and stared at the ground.

"Sorry…" He mumbled. Matthew glanced at his twin, meeting his eyes and nodding to show he had done the right thing. "I didn't know you all were looking for me…"

"Didn't know?! Mon dieu Alfred, I texted you 20 times and you never responded!" Once again the American Alpha apologized.

"I didn't have my phone on… I'm really sorry." His parents sighed in defeat. Alfred was a good kid but often forgot to turn his phone on before leaving school. Especially after the incident.

"Whatever you say… Just try to leave it on so we don't keep the doctors waiting." Arthur's tone was dismissive, as if the issue was easily pushed aside and didn't inconvenience their sister's health at all.

"Alright, we are about five minutes late today so you boys 'ad better 'ope that your teachers are forgiving when you two are total zombies tomorrow." The older Alpha ushered his family inside where a familiar man waited.

"Bonjour Mr. Bonnefoy, Hello Mr. Kirkland. Come to see Ms. Sanchez I presume?" A tall, brunette Beta stood by a door way, his dark violet eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Dr. Edelstein." Francis nodded respectfully at the doctor. "Oui, and I'm sorry if we're late. It won't 'appen again." He finished with a swift glare at Alfred. Alfred smiled sheepishly at the doctor.

"I'm quite sure it won't but still. Punctuality is a good thing to teach to children." The thinly hidden jibe made Francis turn his glare onto the Austrian Beta.

"You two quite done? I, for one, did not come all the way out here just to watch two fully grown men insulting each other!" Arthur stood, hands on his hips, glaring at the two men now trying to stare the other down.

"Oui…" Francis consented at last, eyes never leaving the now trembling Austrian.

"Ja. Right this way…" The doctor led the family own a darkened hallway. "Ms. Sanchez has been moved out of the emergency ward and now has an acceptable room." The family followed in complete silence. One could almost see the worry in the air. The small group rounded a corner and were soon greeted by the sight of about twenty nurses all swarming around two rooms.

"What happened there?!" Alfred asked incredulously.

"…. Another Omega got hurt like your sister did. Same condition, same cause…" The doctor broke off, shaking his head sadly. "Anyways, your sister is in the room next to it. Room 13."

"Thank you Rodrick. See you later for drinks?" Arthur glared at his Alpha. How could he think about drinking at a time like this?!

"Ja, if I don't have to help my cousins later." Dr. Edelstein walked off, waving to a Hungarian intern on the way out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__** Sorry it's taken so long for me to put in an author's note. I've been busy with life and talking to some special friends. I love the fact that many of you have read this story and a big shout-out to everyone who has reviewed. I mean it, you guys rock. Just a side note about he pairings: AmeBel is coming eventually. It will take a while. Now let's move on with Dying Roses and Shattered Egos oui? **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia the Axis Powers or any other reference made in this story. If I did, we'd be screwed. Trust me, be glad I don't own it. *Crying because of non-ownership* **_

* * *

"Alright. Shall we?" Arthur turned to his frozen family, gesturing to the door of Aubry's room. Matthew nods, trying to mask his fear and excitement. Alfred simply stared at his father, eyeing him with a look that read _'Why would you even have to ask that_?!' Arthur looked over at Francis, green eyes meeting teary blue ones. Francis nodded ever so slightly and confidently flung open the door. A blinding white room lay beyond the door, pretty much empty aside from the giant hospital bed pushed against one wall. A nurse stood over by the bed, monitoring the many ivs and machines attached to the small, auburn haired Omega. She looked up, dark violet eyes lighting up in recognition.

"So you are the rest of her family, da?" The men nodded. "Good. She should be vaking up soon and most likely vill not vant to see me." She flipped her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder, eyes never leaving the meter that monitored the Haitian's heart rate.

"Who are you? Forgive me for asking but I haven't seen you around here before?" Arthur regained his composure before the rest of his family, trying to appear normal.

"I am Natalya. And vho might you be?" The nurse stared at them, round unblinking eyes seeming to stare right through into their souls. Francis recovered enough to speak.

"I am Francis Bonnefoy but you ma Cheri, can call me whatever you like~" Arthur rolled his eyes at the Frenchman's enthusiasm. The nurse was not impressed as well.

"Nyet. I'm too young for you. Unless you are a 17 year old Alpha, I have no reason to speak to you." Francis stared at the nurse, surprised at her blunt rejection of his advance. It only had happened one other time…. When he first met Arthur…

"I'm Arthur Kirkland. Nice to meet you." The nurse blinked warmly at the Brit.

"The pleasure vas mine comrade. Now I'm sure you vill vant to sit vith your daughter, so now I'll take my leave. Until ve meet again." The Belarussian turned and walked out of the room, taking a stack of reports with her.

"Well she was nice." Arthur remarked, taking his coat off and setting it on a nearby chair. Francis still remained in his state of minor shock, but Matthew and Alfred nodded at his comment, not really focused.

"So this is what happens when someone goes into the abandonment coma…" Alfred murmured, staring at his sister. The machines all blinked with a harsh light and the IV seemed to be going straight through her arm. Suddenly a loud beeping sound caught the attention of the group.

"What _**is**_ that?!" Matthew glanced around, as if to track the sound.

"It's 'er 'eart monitor. Dr. Edelstein said it would beep like zat when she is about to regain consciousness." Francis couldn't hide his growing excitement.

"So when is she gonna wake up?" Alfred's gaze never left the sleeping Omega.

"From what I can tell from her reports, anytime." Matthew spoke up from the corner. "This one here says that since the four months are up, she'll be up right about…" He was cut off by an uncharacteristic, overjoyed squeal from Arthur. He enveloped the small figure on the bed in a hug. Wide, dark jade eyes stared at the ceiling, blinking sleep from them.

"We missed you love, welcome back to the land of the living." Arthur's voice was thick with emotion. Slowly, the newly conscious Omega's face lit up with happiness. Matthew looked over, a huge smile plastered to his face.

"I told you Al. Maybe you should have read the reports too." His voice had a slightly teasing edge to it. Alfred glared at his brother, not angry enough to say anything and risk ruining the first moment he'd have with his sister back.

"H-hey… N-nice to see you guys…" The Haitian finally spoke up, sitting up a little. Arthur finally let her go, still standing beside her as if keeping vigil.

"That's all you have to say for yourself?" Matthew teased, hugging his sister lightly to avoid hurting her further. She laughed and hugged him back.

"You act like I was supposed to have this giant speech ready. Who do you think I am, Shakespeare?!" She retorted, earning a disapproving glare from Arthur.

"You mustn't insult one of the greatest playwrights of all time. That's as bad as using Sherlock Holmes as an insult." Arthur chided, as Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Yes Dad. Wait, so does that mean I can't insult French authors either?" Aubry inquired, noticing Francis eagerly awaiting his Omega's response.

"Absolutely. French authors are the worst!" Aubry smirked at her father over Arthur's head.

"Ohonhonhon, The worst eh mon lapin?" Francis put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Aubry, Mathieu, Alfred? I'm going to ask zat you three to look away for a moment." The three obliged and Francis pulled Arthur out into the hallway.

"Naturally Papa would be back to his old tricks…. Naturally." Matthew sighed, sitting next to Aubry." Alfred hung back, still not speaking.

"What's the matter Alfie? Cat got your tongue?" Aubry teased, waving her oldest brother over. Alfred cracked a tiny smile, ruffling Aubry's hair as he sat down on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just trying to get used to having you back." Aubry shook her head. "What?! I was being serious!" He protested.

"Sure you were. And I wasn't in a coma for four months." Aubry shot back, trying to strike a nerve.

"Mon dieu you three! Arguing already!?" Francis and Arthur appeared in the door way, staring at their children as they idly bickered.

"Uh…. No?" Alfred blinked embarrassedly. Francis sighed, walking over to the pair of siblings.

"Aubry? Were you and your brother arguing?" Aubry shook her head and forced a smile at the Frenchman.

"Non papa. We were just talking." Francis visibly relaxed and hugged his only daughter.

"Good. Because I am most definitely **not** coming back here with you unless you ever have a child." Aubry rolled her eyes at her dramatic father. She had missed him but not his dramatic flair.

"Anyways, the doctor says Aubry is free to go home tonight." Arthur interrupted, dragging Francis to the wall. "So Alfred, Matthew, help your sister get ready to go home. "The bloody frog and I will wait outside the door." And with that, Arthur dragged said frog out of the room.

"Okay Aubry, let's hurry. I don't think Dad is in a good mood so we'd better make this fast." Matthew said, throwing her extra clothes into her suitcase. Aubry nodded her approval and got up to find her coat and shoes.

"What should I do?" Alfred noticed how the two had completely skipped over him while giving orders.

"Nothing." Aubry replied curtly, standing up straight. "Matthew and I have a system… Sorry. There's really nothing left for you to do." She blinked apologetically up at her oldest brother.

"Yeah there is." Alfred picked up his sister and carried her out of the room. Matthew stared at his brother, he hadn't been this gentle with anyone, ever.

"You coming Matt?" Alfred called back to his brother.

"Yeah, hold on." Matthew shrugged off his worries and followed his family out into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The car pulled up in front of the Kirkland-Bonnefoy residence twenty minutes later. Arthur helped his daughter out of the car, leaving the rest of his family to fend for themselves in the dark. It was cruel somewhat but got the desired reaction from the Haitian.

"Is Alfred still afraid of the dark?" Aubry asked, leaning against the wall of the house while Arthur unlocked the door.

"Yes. Why else would I leave him outside at night?" Came the response, as Alfred started to panic.

"He's going to be pretty mad when he finds out you did this on purpose." Aubry remarked, following Arthur into the house.

"He won't. I'll make sure he doesn't find out." The two laughed, watching the rest of the family attempt to bring the hysterical American inside.

================================= Four Month Later=====================================

"Yo Matthias! Gilbert! Wasup?!" Alfred and Aubry were walking to school when Alfred caught sight of his friends. He yelled from across the school yard, causing every student, both Alpha and Omega, to glare profusely at him.

"Alfie… People are staring…" Aubry whimpered, hiding behind her brother. She had always been the quiet, shy type and still despised being the center of attention. She was the definition of the perfect Omega.

"Shh… They'll look away soon enough. If they don't, I'll protect you. It's a hero's job to protect the ones they love." Alfred reassured her, shooting some of the staring Alphas a malicious glare. They all dropped their gazes, one by one, until no Alpha was left with their eyes on the shy Haitian. All except Matthias and Gilbert.

"Daaaannng. So this is the famous Aubry Maria Sanchez. Not bad, not bad at all." Matthias whistled, looking her up and down appreciatively. Alfred fought back a possessive growl while Aubry looked as if she wished she could have the ground swallow her up.

"Ease up Matthias, this is her first time around Alphas since her accident." Gilbert slapped his arm lightly. Aubry blinked gratefully at Gilbert, siding closer to her brother at the same time. "She isn't used to being exposed to this much awesomeness at once." Gilbert finished, smirking cockily.

"You sure it's awesomeness?" Lilli asked, coming over to the group. "Cause it looks like stupidity to me." Gilbert swallowed, unused to being insulted in such a way.

"Lilli… oh… hi Gil, Matthias… Alfred…" Matthew followed closely behind the short Omega, trying to make sure nothing bad happened. Gilbert's eyes lit up as soon as the Canadian spoke up.

"Birdie! How've you been?!" Gilbert practically tackled the blonde Omega in a hug. Lilli smirked and made kissing noises behind the albino's back.

"Lilli, stop. Would you want Matthew to do that to you around the Alpha _**you**_ like?" Matthias finally spoke up, smirking at Lilli the whole time. Lilli gulped and dashed away, yelling a quick "sorry" to Matthew and Gilbert. Aubry continued to try to hide behind Alfred but failed miserably when she was noticed by a certain Canadian.

"Aubry? You okay? Are…" Matthew started to ask but quickly amended his error, realizing that none of their present company would like what he was about to ask. "Ces idiots vous gênent?" Aubry flashed a ghost of a smile at her brother, nodding her head slowly.

"Oui, c'est une merveille, que je n'ai pas encore perdu toutes mes cellules de cerveau." Alfred stared at his siblings in confusion.

"Bro what did you just ask her?! And what did she even say?!" Both Omega's simply shook their heads and walked off to join their respective groups of friends. "I have _**got**_ to learn French one of these days…" Alfred muttered while his friends burst out laughing at his confusion.

============================== (With Aubry and her friends, Homeroom) ====================

"Welcome back Aubry!" A small knot of girls called out as Aubry took her seat in homeroom.

"Merci girls… It's good to be back." Aubry replied softly, taking her seat next to a brunette Hungarian.

"So what's it like to be on the market for an Alpha again?" The Hungarian asked, pulling out a pen as if to take notes.

"Eliza…" Aubry groaned, letting her head fall down onto the desk. "That's not what I want to talk about…"

"Fine…." The disappointed Beta sighed, putting away her notebook. "So what did you want to talk about? The school work you missed?" Aubry shook her head.

"Non, I wanted to ask why Lilli is acting different." The Hungarian brunette seemed to tense up at the mention of her old friend.

"Lilli has a crush on Matthias…" Elizabeta admitted, toying with her hair a bit. "She's trying to prove she's as 'awesome' as he is and unfortunately that means abandoning all of her friends except the ones Matthias has met." Aubry still looked confused.

"So that means…" The Haitian started to say.

"Everyone except Matthew." Elizabeta finished, accenting it with a flick of her hair. "So the guys and I have been dealing with this for about four months. You're the last one to find out." Aubry winced.

"It's not my fault I was still trying to recover… I never asked to miss eight months of my life…." Aubry whispered, feeling tears prick her eyes. "I never asked for this to happen… and now I'm told that my best friend since I moved here is abandoning me... C'est tout simplement genial…." Eliza put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I know… but sometimes stuff like this is inevitable. We'll just have to deal with it. Who knows, maybe Lilli will come to her senses when she realize that the idiot she likes will never feel the same." Suddenly the teacher spoke up, interrupting the touching moment between the best friends.

"Class, today I have two announcements to share with you. One is that today we can welcome back Ms. Aubry Sanchez." Aubry shrunk down in her seat as every pair of eyes in the room came to rest on her. "The second is that we have a new student. Please welcome Lukas." A blonde haired Alpha stood in the doorway, eyes scanning over the students as if assessing their worth. His blue eyes were dark and had a bit of an intimidating air to them.

"Where's he from?" Eliza called out, nudging Aubry with her elbow. The teacher faked a smile.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" She said, pointing to the empty seat on Eliza's right. "He'll be sitting next to you all year so you two will have plenty of time to talk." Lukas rolled his eyes but sat down next to the Hungarian Beta.

"Hallo. Hvem kan dere være?" Lukas asked, faintly smiling at the two girls. Eliza turned to Aubry and tried to control her fangirling.

"Savner? Er du OK?" Eliza turned back and nodded at Lukas.

"Me? I'm fine. So where _**are**_ you from?" Aubry mentally face-palmed. Any genius who could understand what he had said could deduct where he was from by the language name.

"Jeg er fra Norge. Er det ikke åpenbart språk jeg snakker?" Eliza grinned embarrassedly.

"R-right. I-I knew that." Lukas smirked, but it wasn't cocky like Matthias or Gilbert.

"So where are you two from?" Aubry paled.

"U-us? You noticed I existed?" Lukas stared at her, eyebrows quirked questioningly.

"Of course he did! I told you that you were noticeable!" Eliza told her friend, sounding pleased with herself.

"She is noticeable. Too noticeable…" He added under his breath. Eliza heard and glared at Lukas. Aubry, though, was oblivious and continued to sketch in her notebook.

"So Lukas, do you want to sit with us at lunch today?" Elizabeta asked, much to the dismay of Aubry.

"W-wait what?!" Aubry and Eliza had a silent battle of wills, and as usual, Eliza won.

"Sure. See you two then I guess." Lukas waved and then walked off to his next class.

"Bye Lukas~!" Eliza called, dragging Aubry to their next class as well. As they entered to science lab, Aubry sighed to herself.

'_Mon dieu… What have I gotten myself into? I know Eliza is planning something… But what?!'_

_**A/N:**__** Wow, we're at chapter 4 already?! I must have some scary strong inspiration… Anyways I'm sure you all want the translations correct? Well here they are~**_

_**Translations:**_

_**Ces idiots vous gênent- French. Are these idiots bothering you?**_

_**Oui, c'est une merveille, que je n'ai pas encore perdu toutes mes cellules de cerveau- French. Yes, it's a wonder I haven't lost all my brain cells yet.**_

_**C'est tout simplement genial- French. This is just great.**_

_**Hallo. Hvem kan dere være- Norwegian. Hello. Who might you two be?**_

_**Savner? Er du OK- Norwegian. Miss? Are you okay?**_

_**Jeg er fra Norge. Er det ikke åpenbart språk jeg snakker?- Norwegian. I'm from Norway. Isn't it obvious from the language I'm speaking?**_


	5. Chapter 5

================================ (With Alfred, Homeroom) ===============================

"So _**zat**_ was the reason you vere moping around for four months straight?!" Ludwig was only just now hearing the details of his friend's misery.

"Yeah man. I was way too worried about her to focus on anything, which explains why coach would let me skip track. And football. And basketball."

"In other words, you left me to deal vith Feliciano by myself because you have paranoia?!" Alfred sweat dropped nervously.

"It sounds really unheroic when you say it like that… but yeah, basically that's what happened." Ludwig sighed in defeat.

"Vhatever. Just so long as it doesn't become a regular thing vith you." Alfred semi-hugged his friend.

"It won't, I promise!" Ludwig tried to push him off before Matthias and Gilbert came in, but had no such luck.

"Get a room you two!" Matthias called, his signature smirk painted on his face as usual. Gilbert followed him, cracking up when he saw the two teens' reactions.

"No! Dude it's not what it looks like!" Ludwig nodded furiously. "I just explained why I was so sidetracked last week and we were having a bro moment." Matthias rolled his eyes.

"Lighten up you two. It was a joke for crying out loud! You two are worse than my brother Lukas…" Alfred blinked. Matthias had gone from teasing to… quietly fuming. His brother must be a sore subject.

"Matthias? You okay?" Alfred stared as Lilli came over, placing her hand on Matthias's shoulder. Matthias looked over at the Liechtensteinerin Omega and he visibly brightened.

"Nope, nothing my awesome friends and I can't handle." Matthias replied smoothly, putting his arm around her shoulder for good measure, completely ignoring the glare of a certain Swiss Alpha.

"O-oh…. Okay!" Lilli suddenly became shy and ran back to her brother, Vash, who was continuing to glare the Dane and his friends as if he wanted to kill them all where they stood. Or rather sat, in the case of Alfred and Ludwig.

"Well then…" Alfred finally spoke up, as the rest of his friends were still trying to process what had happened. "That actually happened right? I wasn't the only one who saw that right?!" Matthias wiped the _'love struck puppy'_ look off of his face and shrugged.

"What can I say? The Omegas love me!" Everyone in the room groaned. To prevent further annoyance, the teacher finally spoke up.

"Okay, everyone's here today and since we only have two minutes before your first classes, I want to go over some news. First, we have a new Alpha in school today. His name is Lukas and is Matthias's brother." Matthias looked as if he wished he could die right then and there. "Second, we are welcoming back an Omega who has been in the hospital for the past four months. That will be all. All of you, get to your next class!" And with that, a new day of high school began.

========================= (Lunch, With the Omegas) ======================================

"…. And you missed the first day dance!" Aubry nodded, not really paying attention to the growing list of activities she had missed. Feliciano had not stopped chattering since she had sat down, and now, quite frankly, Aubry was this close from telling him to put a sock in it.

"Oi fratello! I highly doubt she wants a yet another guilt trip for her accident. And I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say this, shut up!" Romano stated, looking up from the book he was reading. Tino, Yao, and Matthew sighed in relief when Feliciano _**finally**_ shut up.

"Merci Roma." Aubry sighed, barely touching her sandwich. At first it was nice to see her friends again, but she had missed more than she cared to admit. Romano grunted his response and turned back to his book.

"I'm here~!" Eliza walked over to their table with Lukas by her side. "And I brought Lukas~!" Every head at the small table turned to stare at the Beta and her new Alpha friend.

"Eliza! Why did you bring him over here?! I thought we had established that none of us would bring our Alphas over here!" Eliza tried to explain herself but was cut off by Romano switching to Italian and letting out a stream of curses.

"Roma, this is Lukas. He's a new student here. _**Eliza**_ invited him to sit with us until he makes friends, d'accord?" Aubry rescued the Hungarian Beta from more insults. Romano crossed his arms and glared darkly at the Beta.

"Fine. But only because you explained so nicely." He huffed. Matthew smiled, his sister had that effect on everyone. She was simply too nice for her own good.

"So these are your friends Eliza?" Lukas asked, trying to start a normal conversation. The Hungarian nodded, swallowing the bite she had in her mouth.

"Yeah. These are my best friends; Tino, Yao, Matthew, Feliciano, Romano, and of course Aubry~!" Lukas smiled and offered a greeting to the Omegas. They all became lost in conversation; debating which was the most magical creature and why.

============================ (Lunch, With the Alphas) ====================================

Alfred sat with his friends, all of them laughing at some stupid reference Gilbert had made. Life was good. His sister was back, he was on every team he had tried out for, and he had the best friends. Suddenly his sense of peace was interrupted by a scent that made him growl. It was Aubry's fear scent. He whipped his head around and was greeted by a sight that made him want to kill someone. There was an older Alpha hitting on her. She had gotten up to throw her stuff away and was automatically ambushed by one of the school players. He watched the Alpha bully her and force her into the wall. He jerked up, stalking over to the scene.

"Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing?!" He growled, anger oozing from his voice. The Alpha turned, a smirk on his face.

"Oh nothing, just claiming an Omega. Nothing new." Alfred bit back the urge to rip his heart out.

"Well you chose the wrong Omega to mess with. She's with me." Aubry flinched at the possessiveness in both Alpha's voice. Alfred automatically wanted to take her into his arms and apologize but now was not the time.

"Oh? Isn't she your sister though?" The older Alpha taunted, not missing Alfred's momentary weakness. Alfred snarled.

"HEY!" Gilbert, Matthias, Ivan, and Berwald ran over to the pair of fighting Alphas. "Pick on your own Omega. She's with us!" The older Alpha stopped snarling and turned to glare at the pack of Alphas.

"Oh really? If she is-" He was cut off by the menacing aura that suddenly surrounded the group. "Uh… sorry. I-it won't happen again…" He ran off, leaving Alfred to deal with his sister's injuries.

"It's okay…" He whispered in her ear, aware that his friends and hers were watching every move. "I promise I'll always protect you…"

_**A/N:**__** Well then… I hadn't expected to write that much fluff but okay… C'est la vie right? I'm sorry to those this makes upset but… it had to be done okay?! AmeBel will be eventual so bear with me until that glorious day. Speaking of eventual shippings, Aubry and Lukas… it might happen, but then again it might not. Oh, and I will get to Spamano and Gerita and all of the other wonderful ships I have promised. Anyways, I am having a contest. The reviewer who gives me my 10**__**th**__** review gets a one-shot of their choice! That means you get to choose the works~ Rating, Subject, Characters! Oh, I am offering a second place prize to my fifth reviewer. They get an OC of theirs put into the story as a minor character! Let the contest commence~! **_

_**Until chapter 6 my lovelies~! May the force be with you and all that jazz.**_


	6. Chapter 6

======================== (That Evening) ===============================================

"For the last time love, tell us what happened!" Aubry remained silent as she had the first seventeen times Arthur had demanded an explanation. The whole house seemed to be filled with the tension.

"For the last time Pops, nothing happened!" Alfred's voice was harsh as he addressed the Brit. Arthur glared at his son.

"Did I ask you?! No! So shut up and let me deal with this." Arthur snapped at the American Alpha. Francis and Matthew peeked around the corner from the kitchen, violet and blue eyes staring at the argument.

"Mon dieu, what is 'appening 'ere?!" Alfred glared at the Frenchman.

"He's interrogating Aubry!" The Briton rolled his eyes.

"No Alfred, I was trying to help. I know something happened, I was trying to find out what." Francis stepped in between the two, trying to stop the brewing fight.

"Fighting is not ze answer mon cher." Arthur snorted but still stepped back. "And Alfred, you should know better zan to provoke an argument!" Aubry still cowered in the corner, green eyes almost filled to the brims with tears. Matthew noticed and was almost at once by her side.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, reaching out to her. Aubry shook her head and took his hand.

"Mathieu? Is mon perle alright?" Matthew nodded, still not letting go of his sister's hand.

"I'm alright papa… Just a little… depressed I guess…" Francis stared at his daughter, not quite believing the lie he was just told by both of his children.

"Okay… I still want you to stay in the kitchen with moi et Mathieu tonight. Let Arthur and Alfred calm down d'accord?" Aubry nodded, following Matt into the kitchen. The three of them set to work cleaning, cooking, and responding to Alfred's requests in French just to annoy him.

"So Aubry, any new Alpha catch your eye?" Francis asked, winking at his daughter. Aubry scoffed at her father, setting down the wooden spoon she had been using.

"Non. And besides, no Alpha is going to want me for their Omega. Not after what happened with Fidel…" She broke off, sensing her family's raw anger at the mention of the Cuban's name. She had started to learn how to read her family again. Now, she was the only one who could tell when the normally happy Frenchman and quiet Canadian were uncharacteristically mad or upset.

"Zat boy should 'ave never met you." Francis growled darkly, still chopping the parsley as if he wanted to kill it. Well, even more than it already was.

"I agree with papa." Matthew spoke up, looking over from where he was browning chicken. "You would have been better off never meeting him. Not that I blame you for what happened at all. It was his fault and you just happened to be his unwilling victim." Aubry blinked back tears, turning away from her brother to focus on the red wine sauce.

"Yo Mattie! Is dinner ready yet?" Alfred yelled, walking into the kitchen to find his family not speaking at all. "Uh…. Am I interrupting something?"

"Oui, vous idiot! Maintenant sors d'ici avant que j'ai de vous frapper avec une poêle à frire!" Matthew almost screamed at his brother. Alfred blinked, clearly not understanding much other than 'idiot'.

"Mon dieu Mathieu, such language is uncalled for!" Aubry had to hold back a laugh. Francis was trying just as hard. No one could say that he didn't deserve that. Matthew looked from his father to his sister sheepishly.

"What?! He's asking for it!" Alfred slowly backed out of the room and suddenly turned his back on the group, calling out for Arthur.

"Arthur! They're doing it again!" The Frenchman and his children burst out laughing. Sometimes the two who couldn't speak French really needed to learn. They missed out on quite a few inside jokes.

"Come on you two, let's finish zis before our family get even more annoyed with us."

=================================== (That night after dinner) =============================

The family sat in the living room, attempting to spend time together even if it killed them.

"So… Are we just going to sit here? Cause I need to talk to you guys about something." Arthur raised his eyebrows but let the American continue. "Matthias needs a place to stay next week. I told him I'd talk to you guys so yeah. Can he stay?" Everyone stared at the American, shocked.

"Al… I don't think that would be a good idea…" Matthew was the first to recover, as usual.

"Yes it is! You, Dad, and Franny be in Germany with Gil so it'll just be me and Aubry." His statement was met by several groans and one look of pure distrust.

"That was before… before Aubry came home. I trusted you to be home alone. I don't trust you and some other Alpha I barely know being here alone all week with your sister, who has just gotten over a traumatic event in her life. Thanks but no." Arthur shot down his request without even thinking twice. Aubry blinked thankfully at him from her spot next to Francis.

"Think about it at least!" The blonde Alpha whined, trying to appeal to Francis, who had not said a word during the discussion.

"I don't see 'ow letting ze boy 'ave some company could backfire. Just so long as zis friend of yours stays away from Aubry." The approval ended with a blood-chilling glare that effectively silenced the American.

"W-what?! Why did you agree?!" The spluttering Brit was dragged upstairs by said Frenchman.

"Well then. That went… okay I guess…" Alfred looked to his siblings for support. He was met by a frosty Canadian and a frostier Haitian.

"I'll be upstairs. Frère de bonne nuit." Aubry nodded to Matt as she walked out.

"I'm actually going to go on up as well. Night Al." The Omega walked out leaving the American by himself.

"Man, I really screwed up this time didn't I?"

_**A/N:**__** Okay, sorry for the wait. I had so much work to do it's not even funny. So I neglected to update. I know, I'm mean and a jerk and very cruel. Please don't hate me! *ducks rotten produce* So… To make it better, I have translations!**_

_**Translations-**_

_**mon perle- my pearl. **_

_**Mon cher- my dear**_

_**Oui, vous idiot! Maintenant sors d'ici avant que j'ai de vous frapper avec une poêle à frire!- Yes you idiot! Now get out of here before I beat you with a frying pan.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**__** Okay, I know what you're thinking; 'What is this? The author's note is normally at the end!' Well this has a reason. I'm apologizing for the long wait. I have been overwhelmed by school work and my family. So I am here apologizing. Sorry. I will now accept any insults, rotten produce, etc. *Ducks flying projectiles* on a happier note, we have a grand total of…. 2 reviews. It's not much but it makes me happy. We need 3 more for me to dole out the first prize so keep reviewing~!**_

========================== (That Night, Aubry's POV) =====================================

_That idiot! _I mentally raged, slamming my door shut. _After all that's happened, he still is as dense as Arthur's scones after sitting out for a week! _I continued my mental rant as a way to channel my anger before I hurt something. Or rather, someone. Sure, I had dealt with worse from Alfred over the years but this was different. I had legitimately just gotten out of the hospital and he already wants to have his friends over?! Has he forgotten that it was _**his**_ friend that put me there in the first place?! I do _**not**_want to go back there.

"Hey? Aubry? Can we talk?" Alfred asked, knocking quietly on my door. I bit my lip and tried to resist the urge to yell at him to go away.

"We have nothing to discuss. You've made your point quite clear already, _**Alfred**_." I find myself wincing at the anger that is present in my own voice. I mentally curse myself for being so cold. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! If you lose your cool, you'll never hear the end of it._

"We do actually. I-I'm sorry about earlier. It was really stupid of me to- _**ow**_!" I stiffened, hearing the sudden grunt of pain. "What the heck Mattie?! I'm apologizing aren't I?!" _Matthew's involved in this?! Figures. The only way Alfred would admit something he did was stupid, would be if Matthew was involved in some way, shape, or form. _A sharp retort came in response but it was too quiet for me to understand.

"Oh apologizing now are we? The hero is actually admitting to doing wrong?! Who are you and what have you done with my brother?!" I teased, getting up to open the door.

"Ha ha, very funny. Aubry open the door. I need to talk to you. _Now._" Wow. Never thought my brother could be that demanding. I open the door and am faced with an embarrassed American and a smug-looking Canadian. I shoot a questioning look at Matthew but all I get in response is an innocent looking shrug. My brother… Sometimes he can be the worst… but I love him anyways.

"Alright, come in monsieur. To what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked, mock bowing. Alfred rolled his eyes and took a seat on the edge of my bed.

"Oh shut up sis. I actually am trying to take this seriously!" Oh cry me a river Alfred. The only thing you take seriously is your sports.

"Oh really? So, seriously, why are you here?" I'm done playing these games. I just want sleep and move on with my life.

"I came to tell you something. I promise I won't let the incident happen again. And besides, what kind of hero would I be if I let you go with my best friend? A pretty horrible one." I stared at him, still processing his speech.

"Quoi?! Êtes-vous sérieux dès maintenant? J'ai-j'ai... SORTEZ!" Alfred stared at me, and at the last second I realized he had no idea what I was saying. Luckily Matthew was nearby and understood.

"Al, get out! I don't think she wants to see you right now!" Said Canadian grabbed the American idiot and dragged him out before I had the time to translate.

"Thanks Matt…and… you too Al…" I whispered before laying down to cry as I had every night since the incident.

================================= (Two days later, Third Person POV) ======================

"… And don't burn down the house while we're gone." Arthur was going over the long list of rules for the 15th time that day.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I won't. Hey if anyone should be establishing rules, it should be me. No P.D.A. Gilbert. I know Mattie wouldn't but you however…" the American Alpha's tone was light but still held an underlay of disapproval.

"Ja, ja. Of course not. Vell not vhen you're around anvays." The albino responded, playfully punching his friend on the arm. The American laughed and held up his fist for a fist bump.

"I can respect that. But if you do anything worse…" The albino cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Do us all a favor and shut up. Now go back to your sister before she has to come get you herself." Alfred glared at Gilbert but shut up.

"Alright Alfred, au revoir. Be'ave for your sister oui?" The American nodded and hugged his parents for the last time for a week.

"Bye guys. Have a great trip. Try not to cause a war or anything." He waved flamboyantly as his family and best friend boarded the plane. "Alright. I have to get back before Aubry sends a firing squad after me."

_**A/N:**__** Okay, I apologize for the short chapter but I wanted the next one to be about the whole week. It will be over 2 thousand words long and should be wonderful. Once again, I'm very sorry. I will now accept the flames that are sure to come with this. Phoenix out~**_


	8. Chapter 8

========================== (Later that evening) ==========================================

Alfred sat in the living room, watching a Captain America movie. Aubry was cooking in the kitchen and was oddly quiet. Normally the house would have been filled with popular Haitian songs, but tonight a deathly layer of silence blanketed the two. It was almost unnatural. Turning his attention back to the movie, Alfred chalked up his sister's silence to the fact that the family members she was closest to had left. In the middle of the movie, a sharp cry of pain came from the kitchen. Alfred's Alpha instincts immediately put him on guard. He sat up sharply, waiting to see if the sound was real and that he wasn't insane. To his relief and horror, the cry came again, this time louder. He jerked himself off of the couch, where he had been resting and rushed to the kitchen entrance. Once there, he was greeted by the sight of his sister holding part of her arm and a pan with a large lid over it on the stove. He was by her side in an instance, automatically moving her away from the source of the injury. After making sure she wasn't bleeding, Alfred turned his attention to the pan.

"What happened here?" He asked, lifting the lid. All most as if on cue, a puff of steam and oil rose up and popped in his face. He was startled and almost dropped the lid on the floor. "Whoa… What was that from?" Aubry looked sheepishly at the American.

"I-I was making… I was making you fried chicken?" She offered an excuse, fully expecting the Alpha's anger.

"Y-you… Were…" He broke off, almost crushing his sister in a hug. "Thanks Aubry. But you didn't have to." Aubry rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know I didn't have to. But I figured I owe you for being so rude last night. So… yeah." She hugged her brother back. Alfred set his head on hers and breathed in her scent. Every Omega had a different scent. Matthew's was snow and maple syrup, Arthur's was tea and oddly, mint. Aubry's was more tropical and inviting. Every time he got close enough to smell it, he never wanted to leave her side. Who'd have thought pineapple and ocean spray would have been so intoxicating? Alfred continued to relax but his hug was cut short by his phone going off in the other room.

"Y-you'd better go get that… And I have to finish dinner…" The Haitian Omega was bright red and was quick to turn her back on the American. Alfred walked back to sofa and checked his phone, a bit mad at the interruption. Upon examining the text, he realized it was from Matthias. He read it eagerly, all thoughts of anger thrown out the window.

_Hey Al. I might be late. Little bro has a few errands for me to run. _

Alfred shot back a response.

_Alright bro. Aubry and I can live with that. Should I pick u up or do u have ur car? _

Strangely, a text was shot right back at him. Surprised, the American looked back at the message.

_Nah, I got my car. As long u have a free parking space. XD_

Alfred laughed. The Nordic Alpha could be considerate at times. Normally he'd be begging for a ride.

_Of course bro. the hero always has a free parking spot. C'mon over whenever. _

And with that, The American turned off his phone. He lay on the couch, not wanting to move. He had just closed his eyes when Aubry came out of the kitchen.

"Al, dinner's ready." The American decided to mess with his sister a bit. He simply rolled over on his side, pretending to sleep. "Alfred! Did you not hear me?" Her voice was stern, but had an edge of amusement to it. Alfred forced himself not to smile. Aubry on the other hand, was getting rather annoyed with the blonde's antics. The Omega picked up a sharpie and smiled deviously. "Alfred. If you don't get up now, I will give you a pair of eyebrows like Arthur's." The American's eyes shot open.

"You wouldn't!" The American stared at his sister, horrified at the very thought.

"Oh but I would. And I will, if you don't get your butt in that kitchen." The smirk never left the Haitian's face. Alfred groaned. Matthew had taught the Omega all of his weaknesses.

"Fine…" He finally spoke up, watching as his sister smirked triumphantly. In retaliation, Alfred grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the sofa with him.

"Who's lying down now?" He teased. Aubry sat up.

"Hmm… you are. Still." Alfred pushed her down as he sat up, and then effectively pinned her down.

"Oh really?" He growled, holding her wrists above her head. "Well that's changed hasn't it doll?" He sat back, watching his sister glare at him.

"I swear Alfred! If you don't get off, I will make sure that you never have a family of your own!" The American paled and then let up the Haitian.

"Hey Al- Oh… am I interrupting something?" Matthias walked in, seeing the two still on the couch.

"No, not at all bro. I was just making her pay. She threatened to ruin the hero's face!" Aubry shrugged when the American turned to glare at her.

"He was being an idiot. What was I supposed to do?" Matthias laughed.

"I think we'll get along great Aubry."

======================= (The Next Day) =================================================

"You boys had better get up before you miss breakfast!" Aubry called to the two exhausted Alphas. They had stayed up late skyping with Gilbert. Not the best idea on a school night.

"Ugh…Fem minutter mere mor! Jeg har ikke skole indtil otte!" Matthias called back. There was a muffled yelp and the two Alphas stumbled out.

"Do I even want to ask?!" Aubry demanded angrily. Alfred shook his head.

"Nope. All I have to say is that I regret nothing!" Matthias laughed and lightly punched his friend.

"Not even that one chick you dated? What was her name…? Anya was it?" The Dane smirked at his friend's horrified look.

"Okay… I most definitely regret that. But other than that…" Aubry rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs.

"If you boys want food, I suggest you come and get it before I leave. I have an appointment with my doctor today so you two will have to hang around in town. " The two Alphas were down the stairs in no time flat.

"Please tell me you made pineapple pancakes!" Alfred begged his sister.

"Of course I did. You idiot, did you really think I'd let you two eat Arthur's scones?!" The Omega seemed a bit amused at the American's idiotic question.

"Of course you wouldn't. Love you sis." Aubry rolled her eyes at the last statement. "What?! Francis and Mattie are gone so I'm filling in for them." He informed his sister, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Uh huh… anyways, you two had better hurry up before I'm late. Natalya is not very forgiving of lateness." Alfred froze.

"Natalya wouldn't happen to be the nurse that took care of you in the hospital would it?"

"Oui. Why?" Aubry never looked back at him, she simply continued to gather her things.

"No reason… So are we going with you?" Aubry wanted to slap her brother now. He was being a huge idiot.

"NO DIP SHERLOCK!"

_**A/N:**__**And this is a fluffy chapter. Be happy I updated. But anyways, Reviews are love and love is life. Get what I'm saying? Review please. **_

_**Until chapter 9~**_


	9. Chapter 9

================= (In the Car) ==========================================================

"…Don't want to be an American idiot!" Alfred was driving and unfortunately, that meant he had control of the radio. Normally, Aubry was fine with anything that played, but today was an exception. Green Day was a great band but she was getting sick of hearing this song. Fortunately, Matthias felt the same.

"Al, bro, you already are an American idiot." Alfred turned off the music and glared at his Nordic friend.

"Whatever dude. You're just jealous you can't sing like I can!" The Dane punched him lightly.

"Shut up and drive." Aubry stifled laugh.

"You boys… Both of you need to shut up. Unless you don't want music at all." The two Alphas stared at her.

"What do you mean?!" Alfred smirked at his friend's confusion.

"Matthias, dude, she's going to take care of the music." Aubry nodded and threw her iPod up to the front.

"Just plug this in and choose a playlist." Matthias did as he was instructed.

"You've got more songs on here than my brother has on his!" Alfred laughed.

"Aubry has more music than anyone I know! Even her music tutor was impressed!" Aubry glared good-naturedly at her brother.

"I _told_ you to never speak of that again!"

================================== (at the hospital) =====================================

"Well Aubry, it looks like you've recovered well. I don't want you to come back here unless you absolutely must, da?" Natalya smiled at her former patient. Aubry nodded, her eyes brighter than they had been in a long time.

"That's great! I can't wait to tell my family! Thank you so much Natalya!" Aubry hugged the nurse, smiling brightly. The Belarusian patted her head and smiled warmly.

"Da, of course." Aubry moved away, her excitement barely contained in her petite figure.

"So… does this mean we can leave now?" Alfred asked, his head appearing around the door frame. The nurse narrowed her eyes and the atmosphere suddenly became deathly cold.

"Da. Now I expect her to never have to suffer because of your bad choices again." A death glare accented her point clearly. Alfred stared at the beta in shock.

"W-what?! This wasn't my fault!" Natalya sneered at him.

"You act like I don't read the reports of my patients. I know exactly what happened. You would do well to arrange better matches for your siblings." Alfred opened his mouth to reply but was distracted by the terrified look on Aubry's face.

"Fine. C'mon Aubry. We're leaving." His voice was gentle but firm, ringing of authority that one would expect of an Alpha. Aubry nodded, hurrying after his already retreating form. Matthias was waiting for them at the entrance. He looked up, ready to ask how it went but decided not to. His friend radiated an aura of rage and Aubry had a look of sheer terror on her face. A simple hand gesture brought the Dane to their side and the trio found themselves in the hospital garden.

"So… What happened back there?" Matthias finally worked up the courage to ask. Aubry said nothing, she just continued to walk. Alfred sighed, obviously calmer now than what he had been.

"The nurse tried to blame me for this. She made it sound like I wanted her to get hurt… as if." Alfred sounded genuinely upset about this. That was a shock. If it had been any other girl, Alfred would have just shrugged it off. But he seemed to actually care deeply about this one. This puzzled the Dane to great extents. Eventually, he tacked it up to the fact that this girl happened to be his sister. Normal families cared about each other right? At least, he thought they did. His family didn't because his parents were dead. So it was him and his three brothers.

"You did seem pretty mad. She must have really gotten to you." Matthias commented, warily eyeing his friend lest he say the wrong thing and bring back Alfred's wrath. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"You don't know the half of it…"

_A/N: __I apologize for the short chapter, but I'm afraid I've got a severe case of writer's block. I should be back into the swing of things soon. Chapter 10 is going to be better and longer. Once again, I apologize for the chapter. _

_Phoenix out~_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**__** Do my eyes deceive me?! I actually have more than five reviews?! *le gasp* C'est pas possible! Anyhow, I have a contest prize to give out, do I not? The lucky duck who has earned a one-shot is… Potato. Potato, if you're still reading, please leave a review with the subject and theme of your story. I thank you all who participated in the first round and may the odds be ever in your favor for round two! The 10**__**th**__** reviewer earns the same prize, as does the 15**__**th**__** and so on and so forth. Now I present, Chapter 10 of Dying Roses and Shattered Egos**_

========================== (At Home) ===============================================

Alfred felt sick. His heart felt like a group of tap dancing llamas had run over it and then had proceeded to set loose a band of narwhals to clean up the mess. Okay, maybe that was a tad bit on the dramatic side, but he still felt awful. Aubry had been avoiding him since earlier that day. When he had snapped at the nurse. God, how he hated his reaction to the Beta. He couldn't even look at himself because of it. Hell, even if he hadn't responded he was sure that the scent of rage still would have frightened the sensitive Omega. He ran a hand through his blonde hair. It was his job to protect her, not make her want to hide every time he stepped into a room. Sure, her Alpha would do that job normally but Alfred refused to let anyone near her. He snarled at the thought of anyone so much as looking at her. He slammed a fist down onto the table. He swore that, as the hero, Aubry would never be hurt again.

"Hey Al? You in here?" Matthias walked into the kitchen, looking quite worried. Alfred masked his rage and turned to answer his friend.

"Yeah. What's up?" Matthias put a hand on his shoulder.

"You've got to calm down. We can smell your rage even in her room. It's making her feel even worse about this." Alfred stared, shocked that his best friend was this perceptive.

"Oh… can I go see her now?" Matthias looked hesitant.

"I called my brother. He's going to watch her while I take you to the airport. You're parents and brother are going to be home early." Alfred paled. When the three had returned to the house, Alfred had called his parents and told them what had happened. He had no idea that they were going to come home early.

"Because of me?" He asked quietly, eyes downcast as to not let his friend see what he was thinking.

"That and your brother's business is complete there. From their tone, you have a new brother and will not be let off the hook so easily." The Danish Alpha was cut off by a sharp knock at the door. "That should be Lukas." The pair answered the door and were greeted by the sight of an annoyed Alpha.

"Matthias this had better be good." He deadpanned, stepping inside. Alfred paused, trying to figure out why the Alpha seemed so familiar.

"Yeah, yeah. This is important, trust me." Matthias rolled his eyes at his brother's attitude. "Besides you could be more enthusiastic, after all I got you away from Elizabeta and her prissy boyfriend didn't I?" Alfred blinked, it had suddenly hit him.

"You're that Alpha Aubry wouldn't stop talking about! You're Norwegian right?" Lukas nodded, a slight blush dusting his face at the mention of the petite Omega. "Dude, you seem to be just what she needed!"

"I-I don't think I had anything to…" He was cut off by a bone-crushing hug from Alfred.

"Thank you. The doctor mentioned that she seemed to be having more contact with an Alpha. That was you right?" Lukas nodded shyly, backing away from the American.

"Anyways, is there some reason I was told to come here?" Matthias grabbed his wrist and dragged him upstairs.

"You are going to sit with Aubry while Alfred and I go to pick up his parents from the airport. Do not mess this up." Lukas snarled at his brother for a brief moment but did as he was told. Sitting next to the Omega, his aura went from menacing to docile and affectionate. Alfred narrowed his eyes at the Alpha. There was no way his sister was going to belong to an Alpha who didn't respect his elders.

"Al, c'mon. We're going to be late and you know how annoyed Mr. Kirkland gets when we are." Reluctantly, Alfred pulled himself away from the Omega and followed his friend out to the car. Silently, he swore to himself that Aubry would never fall for another Alpha. She was too weak to ever be let out of his sight again.

=========================== (At the Airport in Germany, With Arthur and Francis) =============

"What the bloody hell was Alfred thinking?! Yelling at a nurse?! Has he no sense whatsoever?!" Arthur had been pacing and ranting since the phone call about two hours ago. Francis looked over from where he and Matthew sat.

"Calm down cher. This isn't the first time something like this happened. At least this time no one got physically wounded." Arthur huffed and turned his back on the Frenchman.

"That's what you said last time and our daughter was in the hospital when we got back. So forgive me if I'm not swayed by your words." In that moment, Gilbert arrived with the tickets for the flight.

"Anyone order first-class tickets back to America?" Matthew managed a small smile and the mood seemed to lighten immensely. Now if only it could stay that way until they got home.

_**A/N:**__** Okay, I'm not fully back into the swing of things but I'm getting there. That is my reason for cutting off here. R&amp;R my friends~ **_


	11. Chapter 11

Alfred and Matthias stood, frozen in place, at the edge of the airport. The flight they were waiting for was supposed to land in about an hour and a half. The two Alpha's were now just trying to pass the time. Suddenly, a phone rang. Everyone nearby glared at the two teens.

"We had better take this outside…" Alfred muttered, dragging his friend outside. The Dane nodded, already answering the phone.

"What is it?! What the heck is so important Berwald?!" Matthias hissed into his phone, not amused. A pause followed, apparently this Berwald guy was speaking.

"Dude what is it?" Alfred whispered, trying to wrap his mind around the situation. Matthias glared at him, it obviously wasn't the best time to ask questions.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE CALLED YOU AND TINO?! HOW BAD COULD A SIMPLE SHIVER BE?!" Rage dripped from every word, Matthias was not in a joking mood. "WHY DIDN'T HE JUST CALL EMIL?!" Another pause, the silence heavy with tension.

"Matthias… I think I know what happened. She's fine. Lukas did the right thing." Alfred set a heavy hand on his best friend's shoulder. There was a dominating aura to him and the scent caused the other Omegas around to either whimper or cling to their respective Alphas. Matthias's instincts flared up; half of him wanting to be submissive and show that he respected his friend's dominance, the other half screaming at him to challenge it, to reestablish his dominance.

"…. Fine. See you and the others when we get back. Give my regards to Tino." With that, the Dane's phone was slammed shut and the two friends rushed back inside to resume waiting for Alfred's family.

================= (With Aubry and Lukas) ================================================

Lukas sat by the Omega, watching helplessly as spasms of pain were sent through her. His oldest brother, Berwald, sat next to him, trying to calm him down.

"You should know that this isn't your fault. It was too sudden and from what I could hear over Matthias, this is normal for her." Lukas fought the urge to glare at his brother. Instead he focused his energy on keeping the Omega in front of him calm. Every bone in his body wanted to stop this. It was such a fierce desire to shelter her and to be completely honest, it scared him. Here was an Omega he barely knew and he already thought of her like Berwald did his mate. And they had been mates since they met only a few months prior. And to make it worse, Tino had already given Berwald a son named Peter. That was the last thing he wanted. To have a family before he had a stable job and could properly care for a mate. He had seen, first hand, what it had done to his brother's stress level. Besides, this Omega had already been through enough. He was certain that she never wanted a mate again.

"Ber? Lukas? You two alright up here?" A small voice came from outside the door. Tino, a blonde Finnish Omega and long-time friend of Aubry, walked into the room. He smiled at the two before sitting next to Aubry. He placed a hand on her forehead and paused a moment before assessing the situation.

"She's fine. That was the last one, thank God. You are quite lucky you were able to contact one of her friends. We're the only ones who know how to help her through them. Other than her family of course." Lukas nodded, relief washing over him.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you two here." His thank you was formal, not at all from the heart. All he cared about was whether or not she blamed him for this.

"Ugh…. W-what happened?" Aubry regained consciousness, her eyes glazed over from the ordeal. Tino smiled wryly and shook his head. Recognition flashed over her features. "I-I… Again?! I thought those stopped a long time ago!"

"It only stops if you're mated, remember? This must be nature's way of saying his scent no longer clings to you." Tino responded briskly, standing up. "You should be thankful. At least now you can attempt to start over, right? So in a way this is good." Aubry nodded weakly and slumped down.

"But does it have to be so tiring? I feel like I could sleep for three months." Berwald, taking the hint, got up and headed to the door.

"I'd better go pick up Peter and Emil. Tino, c'mon." The couple left, and the house was empty aside from Lukas and Aubry. Lukas smiled at the Haitian Omega.

"Get some sleep. Your family should be back soon." Aubry looked up, as if to protest but she was silenced by Lukas's glare.

"Fine. But if you need anything-"

"I won't. Go to sleep." Aubry was left in her room and Lukas made his way downstairs to await the family's return.

=========================== (Airport) ==================================================

Arthur was the first one to notice the Dane and the American waiting in the airport.

"Hey frog, I found them." He called back to his mate. Francis followed his line of sight, his eyes narrowing when he saw his son.

"Oui, that's them all right." The two made their way over to the Alphas. Alfred saw them first and froze. All of the color drained out of his face and he lowered his head submissively.

"Welcome back…?" He offered, hoping to get on their good sides. He was met by two glares.

"Drop the act Alfred. We know what happened." Arthur glared at his son.

"What on earth possessed you to get into a fight with a nurse of all people?!" Francis chimed in, hands on his hips.

"S-she implied-" He was cut off by his brother rushing over and slapping him.

"I leave for a week and you get into a fight?! What are you crazy?!" Gilbert reached over and restrained his mate.

"Let's hear what he has to say first Birdie. It could have just been a misunderstanding." Something in Gilbert's voice warned Alfred that it better have been just a minor argument or there would be hell to pay.

"I-I'll explain…."

* * *

_**A/N:**__** Okay I'm slowly getting better. Nothing like Panic! At the Disco and allergies to get the ole story ideas rolling~! Oh I almost forgot, I now am accepting prompts and requests. PM me if you have any ideas you'd like me to do. Not all will be used but I'll sure as hell try!**_


	12. Chapter 12

========================== (In the car) =================================================

Alfred stared out the window, the silence pounding into his ears. The stony silence was all Arthur's doing and frankly, it was well deserved. As Arthur put it earlier, who in their right mind fights with a nurse?! Matthias sat next to the Alpha, his hand on the other's shoulder in a rare gesture of understanding. Matthew was in the middle, sleeping with his head on Gilbert's shoulder. Francis was driving, his eyes fixed on the road. Arthur was next to him, his arms crossed and a scowl etched into his features. Scenery rolled by, farms and small towns. Finally, the land began to melt into a familiar sight. A few more miles and they would be home. Matthias noticed and began to rapidly tap his phone's keyboard. Alfred heard the frantic taping and smirked.

"Whoa dude, where's the fire?" Matthias rolled his eyes and lightly punched Alfred.

"Shut up. You'll understand some day." Arthur shot the boys a glare.

"Shut your bloody mouths! I don't want to hear anything from either of you until we get home!" The teens froze, the ice permeating the air once more.

=============== (At the House) =====================================================

The car pulled up in front of the house a few minutes later. The windows were dark, as was the porch light. There was a chill to the air and the entire area seemed to be holding its breath, waiting for tensions to explode. Francis parked and muttered something incomprehensible under his breath. Arthur, however, seemed to have heard his mate loud and clear, for he frowned and got out. Francis sighed and stated the obvious as a way to mask his frustration.

"We're 'ere." Gilbert nodded and gently shook Matthew awake.

"Hey Birdie? Ve're here." Matthew sat up and slowly made his way out of the car, his movements heavy with exhaustion. Gilbert followed after his mate, making sure he didn't fall. Matthias spoke up a moment later.

"I should go get Lukas and get going. It sounds like Tino is expecting us to be home for dinner." Francis nodded his approval and seconds later, the Dane was gone. Only Francis and Alfred were left. Alfred squirmed uncomfortably in the silence. For a minute or so, Francis made no move to break it. Finally, Alfred succumbed to his weakness.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen and it won't happen again! I wasn't-" Alfred broke off when he saw the look on the older Alpha's face. It was a look of curiosity, understanding, anger, and confusion. All the emotions blended together, and it got to the point where one could not tell the difference between them. Alfred swallowed nervously. That look always meant that Francis knew _exactly_ what had happened. It unnerved him how that man seemed to know everything he was thinking with a single look. And to make it worse, the Frenchman didn't bat an eye over it. He waited until they were alone and discussed it with him. Well, in reality it was more of a lecture.

"I know exactly why you did what you did." Francis deadpanned finally, eyes fixed on the American's. Alfred blinked in surprise. Normally there would have been a few hints, not straight forward addressing of an issue.

"How?! And don't you dare tell me the same thing happened to you!" Francis sighed and shook his head.

"Ze same zing did 'appen to moi. When I first met Arthur." Alfred snorted. He figured that the other was only trying to make him feel better.

"Sure Frenchie. And I'm Russian." Alfred's wisecrack only earned him a glare.

"'Onestly, you are 'opeless. You can't even tell when your own instincts are flaring up, can you?" The French Alpha looked truly annoyed for once. That in itself made this a big deal. "You like Aubry, non?"

"W-what the hell dude?! Are you suggesting I'm a sick…!" Alfred broke off when he saw the serious expression the older Alpha displayed. "O-oh… you're serious?"

"Oui, would I joke about zat? I am correct am I not?" Alfred nodded meekly. "Then a word of advice. Find out how she feels and be prepared to let her go. You are her stepbrother after all. Oh, and I must warn you. If Arthur finds out…" Francis didn't have to finish that sentence. Alfred got the meaning rather fast.

"I-I got it… "

"Tres bien. Now we 'ad better get inside, oui?" The two Alphas walked into the house, only to be greeted by two sights; one adorable and the other a bit worrying. Arthur sat in the kitchen with two tell-tale bottles by his side. Aubry was passed out on the couch with her laptop still running. Apparently she had been skyping with Lovino and Elizabeta. Matthew and Gilbert were nowhere to be found. It was rather safe to say that they had retired for the night. Francis sighed and turned to the American.

"I'll get Aubry and you get Arthur. It'll be faster that way." The two nodded and set off to take care of the two Omegas.

_**A/N:**__** Well this turned really… I don't even know what I just wrote actually. I was going to have a really "cool" joke about Anchorman 2 but… I can't even… This chapter is pretty much a description of Alfred and Francis's relationship in the family. Well it could have been worse, right? Ha-ha, I'm kidding, this should be the only horrible chapter. Anyways, I have a forum now. It's an RP forum so come check us out! See you all on the next update~! Phoenix out~**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**__** Hey guys~! This is just a short little note before we get back down to business. I plan on making this next chapter two parts. Either that or you all will have two updates in a row. Tomorrow is a dance at my pri- I mean school. I plan on, depending on how I'm feeling, making some fluffy chapters. I am determined to eventually have a lemon in here… *smiles sheepishly* Anyways, I'll stop bothering you all now. Without further ado, the next chapter of Dying Roses and Shattered Egos~!**_

Francis carefully lifted his daughter off the couch, trying to not disturb her. She was light for her age; the stay in the hospital had taken its toll on her. Francis felt yet another stab of guilt as the hospital visit plagued his thoughts. It had hit all of them hard, but Francis harder than the rest. He was fiercely protective of her as she was his only reminder of her mother. Her mother had been simply a one-night stand that Francis had. But when she told him about the pregnancy, he had stayed by her side until her death. Aubry was the only reminder of a beautiful Beta. Therefore, the Haitian Omega was very dear to him. Not to say that he loved any of the other children he had any less. Mathieu and Alfred were also his precious babies, no matter how much the American protested over it. But Aubry was different. She was proof that love could grow out of anything. The Frenchman smiled lightly when the Omega sighed in her sleep. He was just grateful that she was sleeping again. He turned the corner to her bedroom. Matthew waited outside her door, his violet eyes bleary with sleep.

"Is she okay?" He asked, snapping to attention when he caught sight of the two. Francis nodded, his smile growing wider at the love between the two. Even if they weren't full siblings.

"Oui, she's perfectly fine. She's just tired." Matthew nodded, relief flooding over his face.

"That's good. Need any help?" Francis shook his head.

"Non Mathieu. I'll be fine. I'm not that old!" Matthew smiled.

"Of course papa. I understand." With that, the Canadian went back to his Alpha. Francis smiled as he opened the door. Such a sweet boy… A few moments later, Aubry's eyes blinked open.

"H-huh? Q-quoi?" Francis chuckled and set his daughter down on the bed gently.

"Bonjour. I take it your friends wore you out, oui?" Aubry laughed.

"Oui papa. But they can't help it. And I love them anyways." She smiled brightly. Francis sat next to her.

"Of course you do. They're very lucky to have you. Just like we are." Aubry hugged her father tightly.

"Merci… for everything." Francis smiled weakly.

"Of course…"

============================= (In the Kitchen with Alfred and Arthur) ========================

Alfred walked over to his Omega father, ready to back off if he got violent.

"Dad?" Arthur looked up at his son, his emerald eyes glazed over.

"What? What do you want?" Arthur had a glare firmly in place.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper like that, honest." For a moment, Arthur was reminded of another time. A time where the two of them had been on their own. Everything had been so hard. Then, fortune was kind to them. Arthur met Francis and the two decided to start over together.

"I know love. There was no way you could have known that was going to happen. Besides, we've been through worse, you and me." Alfred nodded, his face breaking out into a smile.

"So… you aren't mad?" Arthur blinked, surprised, and got up.

"Not at you. I'm upset that the hospital did nothing about it, yes. But I'm far from mad at you. After all, it is your nature to be protective. Your father was." Arthur broke off for a moment, going over and wrapping his son in a hug. "You remind me so much of him, you know?"

"Yeah dad. You only tell me every single day." Despite Alfred's sarcastic tone, he was still touched nonetheless. His father wasn't mentioned often, but when he was, it was always an emotion time for the two. It was the same for Francis and his children. That was why their family was much needed. It provided them all with a caring environment. And for them, it was all that was needed.

"Am I interrupting something?" Francis teased, folding his arms over his chest. Arthur stepped away from his son, his face bright red.

"N-no! You bloody pervert! He's my son for God's sake!" The Brit spluttered, lightly slapping the Frenchman's arm.

"And? I call my children adorable don't I?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"That's different you frog! Your children grew up with that kind of nonsense! I raised Alfred alone! ..." Arthur stopped when he saw the pained look on his mate's face.

"So you keep saying… may I remind you that I raised both of my children without their mothers? At least Alfred had a mother." The teen they were speaking of was trying to slip away. He did, climbing up the stairs unnoticed by his parents. The argument continued until only the sounds of tears and comforting words could be heard. Life was a cruel thing. Alfred and the others had learned that early on.

"Al?" A timid voice came from behind him. He turned, expecting to see anyone but his sister. But lo and behold, the Haitian stood outside her door, her pale green eyes tearstained.

"Yeah? What's up?" He asked, at her side in an instant.

"Are papa and Arthur fighting again?" Fear-filled eyes stared into the American's own sky blue ones.

"No. Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours, alright sugar?" He wrapped an arm around her waist and used the other to stroke her hair.

"A-alfie… please don't lie to me." She managed, her face bright red. Alfred smirked when she used his old nickname.

"Haven't heard that one in a while. What brought on this sudden adorableness?" He pulled her closer and smirked when she blushed harder.

"I-I…. Oh look at the time! We have school tomorrow! Night Al!" She rushed into her room, leaving a smirking American outside her door.

_**A/N:**__** Okay… I don't know what's wrong with me. I know my stories cover some pretty awkward subjects but this takes the cake. I apologize if I've offended anyone. I know I kinda offended myself so… sorry. See you next chapter? Phoenix out~**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:**__** Okay, okay you caught me. I didn't update yesterday because I was freaking exhausted after the dance last night. So as an apology, I have this chapter here. And everyone who reads the story can PM me and you'll all get a free one-shot. Sound good? I mean, it's the least I can do for lying to my precious readers, right? So anyways, here's the late chapter… please don't kill me!**_

The next morning was utter chaos. Voices mingled together into shouts and nothing seemed to be where it should. Saying it was chaos was a severe understatement.

"Yo Matt! Where's the toothpaste?!" Alfred called from their shared bathroom. The American was running late and the state of disarray was not helping. He had practice before school started and after it ended. Needless to say, being late was not an option.

"Al, the toothpaste is right in front of you." Matthew was on time, as usual, and was only waiting on his mate. Well, his mate and his brother. Aubry had left a few hours ago with Elizabeta. They were part of the school's newspaper and chorus, both of which met before first period. Matthew always left with Alfred because he liked to have extra time in the morning to help out in the library. This habit earned him the nickname nerd from Alfred and the other Alphas.

"Oh… I uh… I knew that. Thanks Matt." Alfred stepped out into the hallway, smiling sheepishly. Matthew sighed.

"Whatever. Just get ready to leave." With that, the Canadian stalked out of the hallway, leaving the American to his own devices. Alfred continued to rush through the house, hurriedly trying to get everything together. No matter how he tried, nothing ever went his way. Such was the life of an unmated Alpha.

"Alfred! Finish up! You only have five minutes left!" Arthur called up the stairs, sounding quite annoyed. Alfred knew what that voice meant. He swallowed hard and sprinted down the steps.

"I'm ready! I'm really sorry about this!" He looked at his parents, guilt haunting his gaze.

"It's fine, just try to be better about getting up, oui?" Francis smiled from where he stood. The Frenchman was always the first to forgive the children, no matter what they apologized for. Arthur was not much of a morning person, so he just nodded and gestured for his son to leave already.

"I will! Bye!" Alfred slammed the door behind him, and started running down the sidewalk. Never had he been so grateful for how close his house was to the school. He managed to make it to practice with only two minutes to spare.

"Well, well, well. Look who's alive!" A voiced taunted. Alfred groaned. Trust Ivan to be the first person he saw.

"Nice to see you too." He deadpanned as the Russian teen approached him.

"Da comrade. It's nice to know that you haven't died." That was as nice as the Alpha got. Everyone was used to it. "This was not what I wanted to talk about though. My sister has just enrolled here. And there she is…" Ivan pointed to a Beta sitting in the bleachers.

"Oh. She's…" Alfred broke off when he saw her. "Damn. She's hot." Ivan shrugged.

"If you think so. I've been trying to get her an Alpha. Maybe then she'll leave me alone…" The Russian shuddered.

"Does she have a job? She looks familiar…" Alfred squinted, trying to place the face.

"Da, Natayla is a nurse at the hospital." Alfred stopped in his tracks.

"She wouldn't happen to be the nurse-"

"Privet big brother." Natayla walked over, her platinum hair shading most of her face. She seemed happy until she saw Alfred.

"Hi?" He offered. Her eyes darkened.

"_YOU!_"

_**A/N:**__** Mwhahahaha! Cliff hangers! –shot- Okay, I had to make this a cliffhanger. It keeps you all reading and lets me collect my thoughts. I will continue soon alright? It just takes an awful lot of imagination to keep this going. I plan on getting to the good part soon. The end will follow long with the epilogue. R&amp;R, S'il vous plait. **_

_**~Phoenix out~**_


	15. Chapter 15

"Nice to see you again too." Alfred muttered sarcastically under his breath. This was not how he had pictured today going at all.

"I hope you die." Natalya responded, her tone not changing in the slightest. As if to accent her distaste of him, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and stalked away from the two Alphas.

"Well." Ivan chuckled. "That certainly could have gone better, da?" Alfred glared at his friend. That could have gotten so horrible it wasn't even funny.

"No kidding dude. I'm surprised she didn't pull a knife on me." Ivan smirked.

"I believe she didn't because she has a physical attraction to you." Alfred burst out laughing.

"Yeah right! Sure dude, and I'm gay." Ludwig joined them and upon hearing Alfred's statement, raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with being gay?" Alfred yelped and stepped backwards.

"N-nothing man. I was just-"

"Uh huh, sure you were. For that, you can run laps. 17, get to it." The American idiot groaned and went over to start his laps.

"Go back to practice they said. It'll be fun they said…" He grumbled, crouching down at the start of the track.

========================== (Time Skip, Meanwhile with Aubry and Matthew) ==================

"Hey you! Aubry! Get over here!" Eliza called from where she stood, their group of friends with her.

"I'm coming." Aubry yelled back, for once her voice somewhat raised. She reached her friends and was at once mobbed by an excited Hungarian.

"Aubry, you will not believe what I just found out! Lukas is going to ask your parents if he can date you!" Aubry stared dumbly at her friend.

"And you know why exactly…?" Eliza giggled.

"I was just talking with him silly! If you hurry, you can catch up with him!" Aubry groaned.

"And let me guess. You want me to go after him don't you?" Eliza nodded and pushed her friend towards the direction the Alpha had gone.

"Go girl!" Aubry smiled at her best friend's eagerness and made her way down the hallway. She didn't have to go very far before she ran into the Norwegian Alpha. Literally. The two collided and fell to the floor, the Omega landing on top of the startled Alpha.

"S-sorry…" The Haitian blushed and got off of him.

"Hey, it's cool. I probably should have been paying attention to where I was walking." He stood up and picked up the Omega. "Besides I should be the one apologizing. I embarrassed you and I'm sorry."

"Could you let go of me…?" Lukas nodded and let his grip fall away.

"Better?" Aubry nodded.

"T-thanks." Lukas smiled, a rare event indeed. Aubry couldn't help but blush more. She couldn't control it; the Alpha was the only person who had that effect on her.

"Of course. There was no way I would ignore a request from such a beautiful Omega." Lukas looked a bit embarrassed at that last part.

"Oh… thank you…" Aubry looked down at the floor, her face on fire. That set off the Alpha instincts in Lukas. He let out a low growl and pulled the Omega into a hug, inhaling her scent deeply. Aubry let out a squeak of shock.

"L-Lukas…" She whispered. "W-what are you doing?" The Alpha rested his chin on her head.

"I'm hugging you, what does it look like?" Aubry rolled her eyes, despite the fact that she was getting closer and closer to the wall hitting her back.

"I know, but why is my question."

"I-I…" his mind cleared and he pulled away. "I don't know… whenever I'm around you… I can't control myself. I just want to make you mine and have the whole world know it. I'm sorry. This is probably too soon for you and you probably want nothing to do with me now." The Norwegian stared at the ground, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I'll leave you alone now. Sorry if I left my scent on you." With that, he turned to go.

"Wait! Lukas please don't draw conclusions like that! Let me at least try to answer you!" The Alpha stopped dead in his tracks.

"You don't have to-"

"I don't hate you. Just the opposite in fact. Well, maybe not quite that strong but I certainly feel something for you. I'm actually really relieved you feel like that." Lukas cocked his head to the side questioningly.

"Why wouldn't I feel that way? You're a beautiful Omega. An Alpha would be stupid if he didn't want someone like you as their mate." There was a pause.

"B-but I've already been mated once before. I belonged to someone else at one time. An Alpha never shares their mate and I… They would technically be stealing an Omega from someone. So there hasn't exactly been a line of Alphas waiting to claim me as their own."

"Good." Aubry stared at the Alpha, her eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by good?"

"Because it means I won't have to worry about losing you to someone else." He pulled her back into a hug. "You're mine now and I don't want to lose you."

"Do I not get a say in this?" She teased, her eyes light with jest.

"No." he deadpanned, kissing her forehead lightly. "The only ones who have a say are your parents. And they already said you could be mine."

"Well I suppose that settles it then, doesn't it?" She smiled and placed her head on his chest. "I have an Alpha again."

"Yes you do. And I refuse to let you go."

_**A/N:**__** Here's where it gets interesting. Aubry gets an Alpha and Alfred gets jealous… and all hell breaks loose. Literally. That sums up the entire plot of the rest of the story. Anyways, about the accents. I don't know if you've noticed, but I stopped typing in them. It was too much work. That and Microsoft word is annoying af. Anyways, see you guys next chapter for more NorwayxOC fluff and a bit more AmerBel. Yes, that pairing is coming soon. Oh, and keep watch for my next multichapter fic. It's coming soon. No, I will not give spoilers to it.**_

_**~Phoenix out**_


	16. Chapter 16

================ (Later that day, after school) =============================================

Aubry and Lukas walked side by side, out of the building. School had been uneventful as always and now the couple was ready for some relaxation. If by uneventful, you mean that every idiot in existence seemed to be in everyone one of their classes, trying to drag out the day. I mean sure, that was every day but today it was unwanted. Not to mention the fact that everyone in school had noticed them together and had assumed the worst. Some of those comments… seriously, it was a wonder they were still in school. And to top it off, neither of them had a ride home. Both of their brothers were at football practice, leaving the Alpha and the Omega to fend for themselves.

"Well… today could have gone worse." Lukas deadpanned. Aubry nodded, her ears still ringing with the storm of insults. She had taken the worst of it and frankly, it didn't do much but make her want to cry. In fact, she had cried. It wasn't the first time, but it still hurt.

"M-maybe we shouldn't have told anyone…" Aubry stuttered out, her eyes fixed on the ground while they walked.

"No, that wasn't the issue. The issue was how immature everyone acted about it." He placed an arm around her shoulder. "Besides, don't I have to make sure everyone knows you're mine?"

"I guess…" Aubry relaxed into his arm and began to calm down. "And it could have been a hell of a lot worse."

"Exactly. See? It doesn't hurt to be positive." The two of them let out a chuckle.

"I guess so."

============================== (At Practice) ============================================

"Alfred, Matthias! Will the two of you please stop being yourselves and focus on practice?!" Ludwig called out the two Alphas for the eight time.

"Yeah mom!" Alfred teased, punching his friend's arm lightly.

"But Ludwig! We were having so much fun!" Matthias protested, a smirk plastered to his face.

"Oh really? Perhaps you two would rather run laps."

"Uh… well, not really…" Alfred responded, a heavy glare on the offensive Dane. It was a wonder they were still friends.

"Too bad. You both have twenty laps. Go." That was the end of the discussion, by the German's tone, and neither male was dumb enough to challenge his judgement.

================================= (Back with Lukas and Aubry) ============================

The Alpha and the Omega soon found themselves standing outside the Bonnefoy-Kirkland residence. Both Francis and Arthur were home from the looks of it, as was Matthew, judging by the amount of light filtering through the open windows. Voices could be heard as well; it seemed like the Frenchman and his husband were having one of their famous lover's spats.

"Looks like I got home too early…" Aubry whispered, flinching every time insults were exchanged between the pair. Lukas frowned and turned to face her.

"Does this happen often?" His Omega nodded mutely. "Then how on earth are they still together?!"

"Papa loves Arthur… they just have clashing personalities. Arguments are to be expected. It's actually healthy." Aubry's voice had turned into a monotone, her eyes prickling with tears, contradicting her statement.

"Come on then. Let's go break it up." The two ran up the driveway. Determined to stop the fight.

========================= (Meanwhile, at practice) =======================================

"Note… to self. N-never back talk Ludwig again…" Matthias groaned, sitting down on the bleachers. Alfred was too out of breath to do anything but nod. Nearby, a small group of cheerleaders sat, smiling and waving at the athletes. That was nothing new, yet there was something new about the scene. Alfred couldn't place a finger on it. There was that one girl from Vietnam, the girl from Hungary, the girl from Ukraine, and Natalya. Wait, Natalya?! What the heck was she doing here?!

"Dude! What's Natalya doing here?!" Alfred hissed to Matthias, who looked at the American like he was nuts.

"She's a cheerleader. Why else?" Alfred gaped a bit. How was the violent, cold, cruel, pretty Omega part of the cheerleading squad?! And since when did Alfred find her attractive?! The American pressed a hand to his forehead. So many thoughts were going through his brain at once, it was getting hard to focus. He was so out of it, he didn't even notice that Ivan had come up to him.

"Alfred? Comrade?" Alfred was jerked back to the present.

"Huh? Yeah? What's up dude?"

"Could you do something for me? I have a project to complete and need some assistance." Alfred smiled.

"Of course dude! The hero is always ready to help!" Ivan smiled, a creepy aura surrounding him.

"Could you take Natalya out tonight? I noticed you staring at her." Alfred swallowed. It was only one date right? It wouldn't kill him… would it?

"Sure dude…"

_**A/N:**__** Okay, things are heating up. Alfred gets a girl and yet still doesn't know about Aubry and Lukas. What happens next? Find out next chapter. **_

_**~Phoenix out**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:**__** 'Ello everyone~! Miss me? *crickets chirp* Uh… I guess you're pretty mad at me huh? To be honest, I don't blame you. The past few weeks have been a hurricane of events, exams, and mother nature being annoying. (I swear, if I had a dollar for all the times I've wished I could just lock myself in my room for that week…) Anyways, that's not a valid excuse to ignore you all. So, to make it up to you all, I have decided to start my new story soon. And to comfort you, this one is almost done. Hang with me for a few more chapters and then you can move on with life. I swear my other fics won't be as boring as this one has been. On another note, school has one more week and then I'm free to write for you as much as I want. Okay, now on with the show. **_

_**PS: The summary changed because of something a reviewer pointed out. I was just too lazy to change the actual story. **_

After practice, Alfred had summoned all of his courage to actually talk to the Belarusian. That in itself was a feat of no small means.

"Hey… Natalya?" The girl turned to glare at the idiot.

"What is it, _comrade_?" She used the term sarcastically, and to imply a façade of respect. That, along with beauty, made up the majority of the cheerleading code. The cheerleading code was what female athletes had no choice but to follow. Well, unless you'd rather be kicked off the team.

"Uh… Ivan told me he had a project to work on so I guess that means you'll be home alone huh?" Alfred mentally cursed himself. Why couldn't he come up with anything cooler to say?! He didn't even get to use his signature pick-up line!

"Da." She replied coolly, her blue eyes narrowing suspiciously. "What of it?"

"I uh… well, I was wondering… would you go out on a date with me? Please?" All noise seemed to stop and an awkward silence followed his request. Eyes stared at the two, one looking sheepish and the other glaring daggers. Alfred shifted his weight nervously. "Uh… Nat?"

"Do _not _call me that ever again. My name is Natalya and only Big Brother gets to abbreviate it." Snickers erupted from the small crowd that had gathered, made up of both Alfred's teammates and Natalya's squad mates.

"Sure thing doll. Just so long as you agree to go on a date with me." Alfred, deciding to try his luck, smirked, putting an arm around the Omega.

"Don't press your luck Jones." Natalya deadpanned, picking up a knife holster and reattaching it around her leg. "And I'm not agreeing to anything. But, I were too agree, be at my place by eight. Sharp."

"See you then sugar." Alfred removed his arm and quickly pressed a kiss to her cheek before getting the heck out of there. See, even with his lack of intelligence, he knew enough to read the situation and remove himself before it got worse. As he walked out, Natalya raised a hand up and covered the place the Alpha had kissed. A small, love-struck smile dusted her face.

"Wow…" She whispered before turning back to her friends.

====================== (Later that evening, Bonnefoy-Kirkland residence) ======================

Alfred made his way home, humming a love song under his breath. Surprisingly, he felt really optimistic about this one. For a guy who had dated more times than his parents had argued, Alfred had always believed in a one date only system. For once, he was determined to break that streak. The only shocking thing was who he wanted to break it for. Natalya… God, he couldn't explain it but he wanted her. He wanted her to be his and his alone. It was the same feeling he had for Aubry. Yet… somehow it was stronger for the Belarusian. The love, yes _love_, he felt for Natalya was so much stronger than he had anticipated. He hadn't even been on a single date with her yet! The American's thoughts continued as he walked up to the door of his parent's house. Upon opening the door, he was met with an unusual sight. Francis was on the couch, and Arthur was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh… Pops? Is everything okay?" Francis looked up from the book he was reading.

"Eh? Oh, oui… everything is fine." Alfred frowned.

"Seriously? Are you seriously lying to me?! I thought you had already learned that from Dad! No one in this family gets away with lying to me!" Francis sighed, running a hand through his wavy blonde hair.

"Non, it's nothing you should worry about." Alfred studied his step-father for a while longer before flashing his signature smile.

"If you're sure! Hey, guess what?" Francis looked back up at his son expectantly. "I got a date!" He pumped his fist in the air.

"Really? C'est magnifique. I knew there was someone out there for you. Well, you and all my children. Care to tell me who it is?" The sparkle seemed to have returned to the Frenchman's eyes as he questioned his son. If anything, love was one area this particular Alpha was good with. Alright, so good is a bit of an understatement.

"Her name is Natalya! She's Ivan's sis!" At that moment, Arthur came out of the kitchen, a mug in his hand and his eyes red and puffy. It was obvious he had been crying. Alfred paused in his little victory rant and turned around to face his Omega father. "Hey Dad… what's wrong?" Arthur looked up wearily.

"Oh… you're home…" Alfred frowned.

"Yeah I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Arthur shook his head.

"No reason. I just expected you back later. Why don't you head over to Ludwig's or something? Your siblings are already out. Go join them." Alfred opened his mouth to say something but Francis interrupted.

"He's got a date tonight cher. It'll just be us." Arthur glared at his husband.

"Then he'd better have a bloody good time." And with that, the British Omega left the room.

"What's with him?" Alfred asked, a bit unsettled by the hostility.

"It's best not to ask." Francis advised. "Now hurry up or you'll keep your date waiting."

_**A/N:**__** As an apology, I made this chapter a bit of a fluff chapter. Next chapter will cover both of the dates and will check in with Matthew and Gilbert. Until next time mes amis~**_

_**~Phoenix out**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: **__** A wild update appeared! Hetalia Fangirl used insult because it's late. It's super effective! Author used apology! It's probably not very effective! Hey guys… Sorry about the lack of activity on here… I had a lot to worry about… But here's the second to last chapter. It only took, what a month or two to get here? Anyways, this bumpy ride is almost over! So sit back and relax (Lol Panic! References), and enjoy my update.**_

Alfred drove slowly to the Bradinski residence, his high spirits extremely dampened by his encounter with his parents. The teen had seen the pair fight quite a lot, yet somehow this one seemed to be the worst of them yet. This one… well, let's just say that it had terrified Alfred. A car honked, jerking him back to the road. Alfred punched his seat. Arthur was going to kill him if he got into a car accident.

"Stupid car!" He snarled, pulling up in the driveway. Natalya's voice reached him, along with the voice of Ivan. They seemed to be arguing with another person. Alfred leapt out of the car, not even bothering to turn the ignition off. He rushed to the door, banging on it for a moment before Ivan answered it.

"Who is it?" Ivan paused, his initial rage fading away. "Oh. Privet comrade. I take it you're here to get little Natty?" Behind the Russian, a strangled cry of indigence rang out. Alfred chuckled.

"Hey dude, yeah I'm here for your sis. Mind if I step inside?" Ivan shook his head.

"Not at all. We were just talking about you actually." Alfred walked into the house, frowning when he saw Natalya standing quietly in a corner.

"What's wrong?" He asked, joining her. Natalya stared up at him, her light blue eyes a bit red around the edges. "Ivan." The American's voice was hard. "What the hell did you do?!"

============================ (Aubry and Lukas) =========================================

Aubry and Lukas were stuck on a double date with Matthew and Gilbert. Well, they were until the other pair had ditched them to go home. They had said something about Matthew being in a delicate condition and until further notice, they were going to be staying home. So the remaining pair had decided to head to a coffee shop that Matthew had recommended earlier.

"Oh Lukas, look at the cats!" Aubry trilled, running ahead of her Alpha. She had been like this the whole time. Not that the Norwegian minded, if anything it made him even fonder of her. She was, in all senses, his perfect match.

"I'm coming…" Lukas called back, making his way to her side. She had found a group of neighborhood cats, all gathered together as if to talk about their lives. Lukas chuckled, shrugging it off. That was a crazy.

"What's so funny?!" Aubry asked, looking up from where she sat in the group of cats. Lukas shook his head.

"Nothing. Come on cat-lover, you still want coffee right?" Aubry nodded, returning to her mate's side. Lukas breathed a sigh of relief. Every time his new mate wasn't by his side, he felt a seed of panic embed itself into his throat. The only thing he could think about was keeping her with him, especially since her parents had made it clear that if anything happened to her, Lukas would be dead. And that was an event he didn't want coming quite yet.

"Come on Lukas! You've been staring off into space for the past thirty minutes or so!" Aubry chided, her eyes flashing with a hint of annoyance, but mainly concern. Shaking his head to clear it, Lukas smile and started walking.

====================== (Natalya and Alfred) ============================================

Alfred and Natalya sat in the American's car, both of the two sobered by the previous events of the evening. As if to remind them of it even more, Alfred now sported a black eye.

"Alfred?" Natalya finally spoke up.

"Yeah? What's up?" Alfred forced a smile, looking over at the Omega.

"I'm sorry… I didn't think Vanya would act like that…" Tiny tears pricked her eyes, and she looked as if she was falling apart. Alfred's smile dropped and he stared in shock for a moment. Luckily he was saved from answering by the Belarusian bursting out into tears.

"Hey sugar, it's alright. Ivan has always been a bit of a jerk." The American pulled Natalya into his arms and tried as best as he could to comfort her. Natalya cried for a few minutes before pulling away.

"Thank you. But if you tell anyone about this, I will end you." Alfred smirked.

"Wouldn't dream of it doll." Natalya glared at him.

"Don't push it Jones. Or I will give you much more than a black eye to remember this by." The Omega's glare was ignored and Alfred wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Like what? 'Cause I'm open to suggestions…" He promptly found his face pressed to his window and a knife at his throat. Luckily, Alfred had parked before this happened.

"Do not ever imply anything of the sort again." Natalya's voice was harsh and the knife tip dug into his skin. Alfred was forced to not move and enjoy the view. He was doing just that when he recognized two of the figures in the crowds.

"No way…" He muttered, squinting to see the two better. Sure enough, there stood his sister and the Alpha she had befriended. And the two of them seemed much closer than just friends. He let out a growl.

"Oh shut up. There is no way this hurts." Natalya responded dryly, finally moving the knife away and letting him sit up.

"It wasn't that." Alfred snapped, his eyes darkened. "I just saw Aubry with an Alpha." Natalya smiled genuinely for the first time that night.

"Da, and that's bad why? It's actually going to help her recover sooner then she normally would." Alfred glared at the Omega.

"But she's not supposed to be with him! I don't want her near any Alpha but me!" Natalya regarded him calmly.

"You don't think I understand? If anything, I'm the only person who does. But you need to let her go. You'll only hold yourself back. And besides, you don't know how close they are. If you'd like, we can go meet up with them." Alfred nodded, his eyes still dark.

"C'mon. We have work to do." Alfred ripped open the car door and started to trail the others. Natalya sighed, following the American. It wasn't as if she had a choice.

============================== (Aubry and Lukas) =======================================

The pair had made their way down to the coffee shop, and upon entering, had realized that this was the same café that the Vargas brothers ran. Ironically enough, there was a table already set for them too. Lukas groaned. This was all set up from the start. Aubry seemed to not care, although the light pink dusting over her face hinted that she had indeed figured it out.

"Ve~ Now what can I get for you two?" Feliciano was their waiter for the evening and was more than pleased when found out that the two were mates, even going so far as announcing it to the whole café. Luckily for them, only Ludwig and Antonio were in there. So in other words, Just Feli and Lovino and their mates. No big deal… right?!

"Feli, we'll just take some coffee and I don't know… What do you want Lukas?"

"Huh?" Lukas was jerked out of his embarrassment and looked to his mate with confusion. "I'll uh… I don't know. Surprise us." He finally decided. Aubry smiled at him and nodded, showing her approval.

"Well this has been fun… right?" Aubry asked, her eyes studying her mate's face.

"Yeah… I'm just not used to it yet. It'll just be a matter of time." Lukas promised. The two continued to converse while waiting on their friend and waiter. Little did they know, that a certain American waited just outside with a Belarusian, just waiting for the right moment to intervene.

"Ve~! Here you two go!" Feliciano placed coffee and pineapple upside down cake in front of them. "Lovino made it for you two!" Aubry groaned.

"Tell him I don't appreciate the stereotypes." Aubry deadpanned. At that moment, Alfred and Natalya walked in.

"Aubry! Get up, we're going home. Now!"

_**A/N:**__** HAHAHAHAHAHA! *shot* Please don't kill me for this last cliffhanger! Anyways, this is the second to last chapter. I'm also going to start a birthday one-shot collection. PM me if you think of a nation you want included in that collection. The first one that will be going up is for Canada Day. (I refuse to include Denmark. Sorry but not sorry.) Anyways, good bye until then~!**_

_**~Phoenix out**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N:**__** Hey loyal readers~! I'm back and still kicking. This is the last chapter of this story, but I will have a Sherlock Holmes AU up soon. Well, the first chapter anyways. Following that, will be a hockey AU and (maybe) the first {redone} chapter of my pokedorms story. Stick around 'cause this will be an interesting year~! OH! Be sure to follow me on Tumblr at Otakukawaiitsundere. Anyways, let's be like Mortal Kombat and FINISH THIS!**_

===================== (Third person POV) =============================================

"Alfred! What are you doing here?" Aubry stood up quickly and walked over to the American.

"I could ask you the same thing. Does Francis know you're here with him?" That last word had more venom than should be humanly possible.

"Yes, yes he does. Although it shouldn't even matter whether he does or not, if you're just going to do this every time.

"Well maybe if you'd stop trying to get a guy for five minutes, I wouldn't have to! I mean really, is it so hard to just stay at home?!" Aubry scowled.

"You make it sound like I'm not capable of having a social life. I actually happen to have friends, unlike you." Silence followed, everyone inside the café seemed to be in shock. Aubry looked down, mortified and a bit apologetic. "I-I didn't mean that! I'm sorry…"

"No, I understand." He turned to Natalya. "Can you please take Aubry to the car, doll? I'll be out there soon." Natalya shot him a glare.

"This had better not backfire Jones." With that said, the two Omegas left, one willingly and the other being dragged. Now the two Alphas were alone. Well, side from the Vargas brothers and their mates.

"Dude what the hell? I approved of you two being friends, not mates. This is where I draw the freaking line." Lukas raised an eyebrow.

"And who said you had any say in this? Isn't this a decision for her Alpha parent and my Alpha parent?" Alfred snarled.

"It's mine because I'm her Alpha brother. That French idiot she calls a father wouldn't know what was best for her if it slapped him in the face!" Once again, dead silence overtook the café. Finally, Luas spoke up.

"I think it would be best if we took this elsewhere. You wouldn't want this getting out to the school, would you?" Alfred reluctantly nodded.

"Agreed. But only because I have a reputation to up hold." The two joined the girls at the car.

"Lukas! Are you alright?" Aubry ran to his side. "Did my brother hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. But it looks like I'll be seeing you home now. Your brother, your parents, and I have to have a talk. I'm sorry." Aubry nodded.

"I figured… Al? Can you drive us home?" She asked, holding her breath waiting for a response.

"Yeah." The group all managed to fit into the American's car and drove back to the house.

"Back so soon?" Matthew asked when Aubry and Lukas walked in. His smile and light tone faded when Alfred walked in with Natalya. "Alfred… Did you?" The American nodded. "Figures. Let me go get Arthur." The Canadian walked out of the room, returning soon with the afore mentioned Brit.

"What the bloody hell have you done this time Alfred? This had better be a decent explanation as well." The British Omega crossed his arms.

"Aubry was with him." Here Alfred paused to glare at Lukas. "And I did what any good brother would do."

"You mean any brother would pick a fight before listening to what happened?" Aubry shot back. "Think on that you American idiot!"

"Young lady! I beg your pardon?! Who said such language could be used in this house?" Arthur turned to his daughter. "I know you're upset, but that doesn't translate to disrespecting your family members."

"Oh? Well, pardonnez-moi." Aubry rolled her eyes.

"You know very well that I don't speak that bloody language, so I have to ask you to refrain from using it with me." Arthur's tone was firm and controlled, yet still managed to express his anger.

"What on Earth is going on here?!" Francis came down the stairs, a very perplexed look on his face. "One minute, everything's quiet, and the next, all I hear is yelling." Arthur glared at his husband.

"Our children have lost their bloody minds." He spat angrily, his eyebrows knit together.

"I'm sure it's nothing." The Frenchman reassured his partner. "Why not let me deal with it?"

"Fine you bloody frog. But you'd better not complain to me when you realize how crazy they are." Arthur headed upstairs, Matthew trailing after him, neither wanting to be involved in this mess.

"Now, why don't the four of you take a seat and let's talk this out." The teens all sat down, though their anger made it almost impossible for Alfred and Aubry to be sitting together. Francis noticed, but didn't say anything. "Now, start from the beginning."

"Alfred, being the imbecile he is, crashed my date." Aubry deadpanned. Alfred opened his mouth as if to argue, but was shushed with a glare from Lukas.

"He did? Alfred, I know you lo-" Francis started.

"I did it to protect you! Do you really want to back to the hospital?!" Natalya shook her head.

"I already told you, Jones. Her having an Alpha would be nothing but useful for her. You just won't admit the fact that you're jealous." The Belarusian concluded, leaving a crowd consisting of one shocked American, a startled Haitian and Norwegian, and a smiling Frenchman.

"Thank you Natalya, for addressing the problem. Well, Alfred? Was she right?" The older Alpha asked his son.

"N-no! That's sick and messed up and…" Alfred stuttered, looking around the room in vain.

"Al…" Aubry whispered.

"Huh? Yeah?" The American finally met her gaze.

"Is that the truth?" Her voice was barely audible. The American swallowed nervously before speaking.

"I-I… yeah."

_**A/N:**__** That's a wrap people~! This concludes Dying Roses and Shattered Egos. Now, if you hate the ending, PM me and ask if you can put a chapter on your account! Heck, I'll even let you do the lemon inserts! Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers and followers. A big thanks to everyone who simply read the story! But the biggest thank you goes to SouthParkFirefly for her support and advice all throughout the writing of this story~! If you're reading this, thank you~! Anyways, now that this one is done, others can begin! I'm putting up a poll to see which story should be written first! Vote and let's see where this goes~ **_

_**~Much love, Phoenix out~**_


End file.
